The Family
by Amethyst-Love
Summary: The Family: A group of highschool kids who are closer than just friends...they're just like family. Sora Takenouchi: A girl who accidentally changes them all...
1. Prologue

A/N: And here's a new story that I have started. It's based on real life stuff and the actual group in my school that call themselves 'The Family'. They inspired to make this fanfiction and I'm having a lot of fun writing it because I love writing in first person POV. Hope you enjoy it, and tell me how you feel about the first chapter!! Review!

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon at all

* * *

I let out another groan, looking out the window of my mom's old red jeep. Is it normal to move to another city when you're a senior in high school? Well, I don't think so, but who cares what I think nowadays. Maybe if my dad cared about what I thought, he wouldn't have left my mom. But I'm over that…for the most part. 

But thanks to him, my mom and I had to move to a new place. And my brilliant mother decides to move to Odaiba, a good distance away from Tokyo.

"It's time to start fresh," she had said. "It's time to start all over."

I'd sit there and roll my eyes. Honestly, why did I have to start over? I had everything made for me back in Tokyo. A great bunch of friends, perfect grades, and even Tokyo University had accepted me for next year.

I didn't need to move. There was no point. Seriously.

I leaned my head against the window and sighed, fidgeting with my white skirt. I could feel my mother glancing at me and biting her lip.

"Please, Sora, Odaiba is not that bad," she stated with her eyes glued on the road. I looked out the rear-view mirror and saw the moving truck still following us. I didn't answer her. She glanced at me again and smiled.

"The house is absolutely lovely, and the neighborhood is completely friendly. I'm sure everything will be fine," she explained further, placing a hand on my hand. I didn't comment.

A few moments later, my mom pulled into the driveway of my new home. It was a two-story house- painted white, except for the red shutters and roof. The grass around it was green and the bushes were vibrant.

At least the house was nice. My mom walked out of the parked car and went over to the parked moving truck. I slowly got out, as well, and walked up to the house. Tilting my head slightly, I examined all of it.

My auburn bangs started to get in the way, so I took out tiny clip that I had clipped to my shirt and clasped my bangs on top of my head.

"Hey, you must be our new neighbors," a voice called. I turned to the voice on my right and saw a red-headed boy grinning at me. I politely smiled back and walked up to the fence.

"Yeah, my name's Sora. Sora Takenouchi," I introduced, placing my hand out. He shook it softly and beamed.

"I'm Koushiro Izumi. I live…right here," he stated, motioning the house behind him. I chuckled and nodded. He seemed nice enough.

"So how do you like it here so far?" he asked, closing the book in his hand and pulling out the pencil placed behind his ear. I shrugged and kicked a random stone on the floor.

"It's alright. I used to live in Tokyo, and its quite different here. I'm still not used to the whole suburban part yet," I commented. Koushiro nodded and laughed.

"Yes, that might take a while to adjust to," he commented, tapping the pencil on his book. I looked down and noticed that it was an AP physics book.

"Hey, that's one of my classes," I stated, pointing to his textbook. Koushiro looked down and grinned.

"That's great! Hopefully we'll be in the same class," he exclaimed warmly. I smiled and agreed. It would be helpful to have someone I knew in the same class.

"Why don't I walk you to school tomorrow? That way I can show you around and help you find your classes after you get your schedule," he offered kindly. I couldn't refuse, I mean, I would need the help.

"That would be great, actually. It would help me out a lot," I said with a chuckled sigh and his black eyes lit up.

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow morning," he said with a wave as he walked towards his house. I thanked him and sighed. At least the people were accepting of new folk around here.

Turning around, I noticed that a few men were carrying in some boxes and heavy furniture into the house. Some of my things were already there, but the larger stuff was being placed in the house now.

I saw my mother talking to a man with a big clipboard, and the sight of her and the man laughing together and flirting was sickening. It hurt to know that my mother was ready to move on after the divorce, but I still wasn't. But, it made her happy, and I guess I would just sacrifice my own happiness for her.

I took one last look at my mother's brown hair and eyes, and walked into the house. I yielded to some men bringing items in, and headed for the stairs, which were straight ahead after I entered the house.

I reached the top and saw a piece of cardboard taped to one door. It had my name on it, so I slowly entered the room. My bed wasn't there yet, but my nightstand and my lamp were. The room was rather small, but I wasn't going to complain. It was bigger than the room I had in my old apartment. I stepped around some boxes and sighed again.

There was a window on the side and it was very large. Walking up to it, I pulled up the blinds and opened the window all the way. The light bled into the room, and a soft wind blew in my face, so I closed my eyes. It felt soothing, and the air was clear.

Opening my eyes again, I looked around the neighborhood. It was peaceful and quiet with the slight whisper children laughing in the distance. This place was completely different than my old home in a good way, but a part of me missed my old lifestyle.

Something caught my eye and I looked down. There was a boy, no older than me, bouncing around a soccer ball on his knees and head in his backyard. He was wearing a jersey of some sort, and white shorts.

I noticed that his hair was bushy and brown, and his eyes were probably the same color. Something about him seemed ruggedly… handsome.

I watched him for a few seconds longer, and then someone from his house called him. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but with a quick 'okay', he grabbed the soccer ball, mid-air, and ran into his house.

I noticed that he lived in the house behind ours. The back of his house was facing the back mine, and since my room was located at the rear of my house, I had a perfect view of his backyard.

"Sora, can you come down here for a minute!" I heard my mother call. I quickly turned around and walked out of my room. Running down the stairs, I saw my mother calling me to follow her from the main entrance doorway.

We walked out together and headed to the jeep. She took some stuff out from behind it and handed them to me.

"Just place those in the living room for me, honey. And then come back out, there's still a lot more," she ordered. I sighed and obeyed. I walked back into the house and stopped for a second.

It had finally hit me. From here on, there was no turning back.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Well I've already written the first three chapters and I couldn't help but put the next one up, haha. I'm addicted to writing this story so I really hope you all enjoy it as well. Please review and tell me what you think!!!

Oh and for those of you that don't know, I put up the sequel to Drawn Together, and the second chapter is up!

* * *

I stared at my reflection with disgust. These school uniforms were absolutely hideous and it made my behind look big. I groaned and straightened out the green jacket I was wearing over a white dress shirt. Biting my lip, I pulled my matching green skirt down a little more so it wasn't to short for my taste.

Deciding that there was nothing more I could do to make this look better, I sighed, picked up my schoolbag, and walked down the stairs. I left my bangs out today, but kept my hair in a ponytail because it was still wet from the shower. When my hair's wet, it looks more brown then red, and I don't like it.

I walked into the new kitchen, smelling breakfast. There was a small table in the corner, and a sink connected to the counter. My mom was working on something on the stove and smiled at me when I walked in.

"Good morning, honey. Did you sleep well?"

I nodded and dropped my bag on the floor. I walked up to the bag of bread and popped some in the toaster. Walking to the fridge, I looked for butter, but there was nothing in there but milk and one egg. I groaned and shut it, ready to eat my toast plain.

"I'll go shopping today, Sora. After work," my mom explained. I bit my lip and plopped down on one of the chairs at the table. My mom owned a flower shop back in Tokyo, but now she plans on opening up a new one here. She said she found an old building that would be perfect, so she's going to start setting that up.

"Did everything come in?" I asked her, eating my dry toast. My mother got a plate from the cupboard above the sink and placed some of her scrambled eggs in it. She brought them over to me and smiled.

"For the most part; I think only one sofa and the guest bed are being shipped in today," she explained, walking back to the stove. I played around with my eggs for a while because I was so nervous for school.

I looked up at the clock and bit my lip. School should start in an hour, and I was freaking out about the first day: the hardest day for any new student.

Back in Tokyo, I'd drive myself to school with my car, but I decided to sell it so my mom would have enough money to buy this house. Another thing I had to give up so my mother could be happy.

There was a knock on the main door and I quickly got up to get it, knowing that it would be Koushiro. I picked up my bag and said bye to my mother.

"Have fun, Sora," she called.

I opened the door and found a grinning Koushiro. His red hair was a little damp, and he was wearing the same color uniform with a jacket, over a white dress shirt, and matching pants.

"Good morning! Ready to go?" he asked as he shifted his bag from one shoulder to the other. I smiled and closed my door behind me.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I answered. He laughed and started to walk towards the road. I followed and we walked together on the sidewalk.

"We're going to turn this way because I walk to school with someone else, too. My friend Taichi," he told me. I looked to the right and nodded.

We turned right again and walked up to a pale yellow house with a brown roof. Koushiro started to walk up to the door.

"You can wait here, this won't take long," he explained with a smile as he continued to walk towards the door. He knocked on it, and a loud 'coming' could be heard from inside.

Then the bushy-haired boy that I had seen yesterday walked out and greeted Koushiro with a lop-sided smile. I raised my eyebrows in curiosity. He looked even better up close. I saw his eyes land on me and I quickly bit my lip and looked to the ground.

"Her name's Sora Takenouchi. She's the new girl living next door to me, so I decided to help her on her first day," Koushiro explained to him as they walked up to me. He looked at me again and grinned. He sure liked to do that.

"My name's Taichi Yagami. Nice to meet you," he said with his cheerful, clear voice as he stuck out his hand. I smiled back and shook it.

The three of us walked to school, but I remained silent as Koushiro and Taichi started talking about stuff and people I've never heard of. I looked at Taichi for a second, again, and noticed that his jacket was loosely buttoned, and the top button on his dress shirt was unbuttoned. It made him look even better, surprisingly.

He caught me staring and I looked away quickly.

"So you came from Tokyo, right?" he asked, sticking his hands in his pant pockets.

"Yeah, the heart of Tokyo," I answered. I suddenly felt homesick. Koushiro was walking in between us, and for some reason, I wanted to walk alongside Taichi. I've never really had a boyfriend back in Tokyo. I was kind of a nerd and all. I mean, I played sports, but I'd concentrate more on my studies. I guess guys just don't like that, but I've had my share of crushes.

I found it pathetic that I was actually starting to like some guy on the first day of school, and that made me kind of sad.

We walked up to a large building which I guessed was my new school. It was bigger than my old one and that unnerved me. I think Koushiro felt my anxiety and chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll send you straight to the guidance office. You can get your schedule there," he answered as the three of us walked into the school. There were students in uniform everywhere. Some were walking around aimlessly, talking with their friends. Others were sitting on the side of the hallway, doing some last minute homework.

In some darker corners, there was either a couple making out, or a group of loners, basking in the darkness that hid them from everyone else.

This school was no different than others, but this school had definite cliques. And it looked as if those people stuck with those cliques no matter what.

Damn. That just meant that I would have to fit in with one of these groups, or sit in the corner all by myself. I'm a _senior_. I shouldn't have to worry about this stuff. Again, I blame my father for my misery.

"Look, I'll talk to you later, Koushiro," Taichi said. I turned to look at him for a second and he winked at me, "Good luck."

Taichi walked up to a group of people: a girl with long cinnamon-colored hair, another girl with lavender hair and glasses, and a third girl with short honey hair. There were two blond guys, and another one with short maroon hair.

They all greeted Taichi, and the girl with long cinnamon hair punched him in the arm for saying something. I examined the group. They seemed to be the only one with different kinds of people in their group.

The lavender haired girl waved at Koushiro and motioned for him to come over. So... Koushiro was part of their group as well. Great.

Koushiro smiled and put up his pointer finger, to tell her to 'hold on.'

"Why don't I walk you to the office? That way you won't get lost," he offered, already starting to walk. I felt bad because all his friends wanted him there, but I couldn't reject the offer, either.

"Thanks a lot, Koushiro, but you really don't have to go through all the trouble-"

"Don't worry about it. It's my pleasure," he cut off and smiled.

I followed him, and it turned out that the guidance office was just a few turns away from the main door. He opened the door for me, and after I thanked him, I walked in.

There was someone in front of me, so I waited patiently behind him, pushing some of my bangs behind my ear. I saw Koushiro waiting with me and I felt bad. He didn't have to stay here for me.

"You can leave. I'll make it fine on my own from here," I told him with a smile. Koushiro looked up with an uncertain face, but I knew he wanted to leave.

"Are you sure? I'll feel bad if you end up in the wrong rooms and stuff," he said unsurely. I shook my head and waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine," I assured, grinning a little to convince him. He smiled and nodded.

"Okay, hopefully I'll see you soon," he said before he left the room and walked back in the direction of his group. I sighed and leaned against the wall, clutching my bag tightly on my shoulder.

"Can I help you, dear," an old lady behind the counter asked. I walked up to her and smiled.

"I'm a new student here, um- Sora Takenouchi," I explained softly. She smiled warmly and pushed up glasses. Her black hair had many strands of grey, and I made a face at the weird smell.

She looked into her computer and typed in my name. She gave a smile that showed her teeth, which were probably not real.

"Ah yes, Sora Takenouchi from Tokyo. Hold on, dear. I'll go fetch you're schedule," she beamed, using her odd jargon. I waited for a few minutes, tapping my foot and looking around at the plaques on the wall.

The old lady returned and handed me my schedule and a map of the school.

"Here is your homeroom number, darling. If you have any trouble with anything, be sure to come back and ask, alright?" she told me, pointing to my homeroom number on my schedule. I smiled and nodded.

"Goodbye, dear."

I walked out as fast as I could after thanking her and looking at the clock. It 8:23 and the bell should ring any minute to warn people that they had five minutes to get to homeroom. I sighed, deciding to get a head start.

"B139…?" I trailed to myself. I scanned my map to find the room number and found it not too far from where I was standing. This school had 'wings.' A wing, B wing, C wing, D wing, and E wing.

It was _that_ big. I sighed to myself and followed the map as best as I could. I could feel the odd stares coming from everyone around me, and I hated it. I probably looked like such an outsider. Some crazy city girl stuck in the suburbs.

When I finally found my homeroom, I walked in and felt like a freak. There was no one in there but the teacher. The bell finally rang, and the people in the hallway started to make their way to their homerooms.

I walked up to the teacher and smiled shyly.

"Hi, I'm Sora Takenouchi. I'm a new student here," I explained quietly. The male teacher smiled at me and looked at some of his paperwork.

"Ah, yes. Here you are. Well, take a seat and I'll give you your locker number shortly," he explained. I nodded and turned to all the seats. Some people had walked in but didn't take any notice of me. I didn't know where to sit, I mean, I didn't want to take anyone's seat.

I sighed and sat as close to the teacher's desk as possible. No one sits near the teacher's desk, right?

More students started shuffling in and I was right, everyone chose seats in the back, and I was the only moron sitting in the front. The desks around me were empty except for one, but that kid was sitting there and talking to himself.

The teacher came up to me and placed a small piece of paper on my desk.

"This is your locker number and the combination to it. You can find it during lunch," he told me groggily. He was obviously not a morning person. I nodded and thanked him, but he waved it off. I looked at the clock and the bell finally rang, signaling that everyone should be in homeroom by now.

A younger blond haired boy ran into the room as soon as the bell rang, and sat down at the desk closest the door, placing his books on the desk. The teacher didn't notice, or didn't seem to care.

Less than a minute later, the cinnamon-haired girl walked in nonchalantly and took a seat next to the blonde boy, which was the seat next to me. She placed her books on the desk and leaned back.

The teacher looked up at this and scrutinized her.

"Ms. Tachikawa, late again?" he asked as he took out a sheet of paper and wrote something on it. The girl rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Takano, but I lost track of time," she said sweetly while rolling her eyes, buttering him up. I glanced at her and then back at my desk.

"One more 'late', Mimi, and I'll have to assign you a detention," Mr. Takano explained while shaking his head disapprovingly at her. Soon, Mr. Takano was taking attendance and everyone started talking amongst themselves.

"I told you to run, Mimi," the blonde boy told her. The girl shrugged it off.

"I'd rather risk a tardy than look like an idiot running down those halls," she explained, playing with the ends of her hair. I listened to them, noticing that those two were part of Taichi and Koushiro's group of friends.

"Yeah, but that's why I'm always on time, and you're always late," he explained while leaning back in his chair. The Mimi girl scoffed, threw an eraser at him, and he almost fell back.

"I'm not _always_ late! Leave me alone, Takeru," she whined while turning her head in my direction to cut him off. He laughed and placed her eraser back on her desk.

I stared at my desk but I could still feel Mimi's eyes on me. It was terribly uncomfortable. I still didn't look at her, and tried to look interested in my locker sheet.

"Weren't you the girl that walked in with Koushiro?" she asked me with her perky voice. I turned to look at her, even though she was kind of rude and straight-forward with what she asked.

Her eyes were the same color as her hair and she was beautiful. Man, did she make my self-esteem go down.

"Um-yeah, my name's Sora Takenouchi," I told her with a smile, looking back at my locker sheet. She clicked her tongue and made a 'huh' sound.

"You're the new girl," she stated. She didn't ask, she knew. I didn't look up and just kind of ignored her. Something about her voice felt chilly towards me.

"Come on, leave her alone, Mimi," Takeru stated, smiling at me. I looked towards him and returned the smile. The bell rang and I quickly got up, strapping my bag to my shoulder and heading towards the door. I just needed to leave.

"Hey, do you need any help getting to your first class?" Takeru asked me. I looked at him curiously and then at Mimi who was rolling her eyes at me.

"N-No, I'll be alright," I responded softly, walking out the classroom and heading in a random direction. After I was far enough away, I took out my map and tried to find my way to my next class: Calculus.

* * *

I've just been through Calculus, AP Government, Art, and Language Arts IV honors. 

Now I'm off to gym…the worst class of the day in my opinion. No matter what school I'm in, Physical Education will always be the worst.

I somehow found my way to the gym, and groaned. It was big, and some guys were already playing basketball and fooling around. I walked in and I could feel some boys staring at me. It was too weird, so I quickly found a gym teacher and stood in front of him.

"I'm Sora Takenouchi and I'm a new student here," I explained swiftly, getting used to saying it for the millionth time today. The gym teacher was a tall guy with a sports hat.

"Well, okay," he said, checking off my name on his clipboard, "just sit on the bleachers for today, and I'll have a new pair of gym clothes for you tomorrow. What size are you?" he asked.

I paused for a second and then answered, "Medium."

He nodded and told me to bring a pair of sneakers tomorrow, and with that, I took a seat at on the bleachers.

I felt awkward because I thought everyone was staring at me. I was the only one sitting, and some girls did turn and whisper something amongst each other. I sighed. I was just totally over this.

Mimi came out of the girl's locker room with the girl with lavender hair and the girl with short brown hair. They were giggling about something and then when the lavender haired girl caught eye of someone, she ran to him and give him a kiss on the cheek. I soon noticed that the boy was Koushiro.

I didn't know Koushiro was the type to have a girlfriend, but I smiled at the sight of them. They looked happy enough.

"Lonely?"

I turned to see the face of Taichi grinning at me. For some reason, I blushed and nodded. Oh god, I'm a dork.

"Well I'm glad we have one class together, so far," he said with a wink while sitting down next to me. He had sexy cologne on and I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows at this.

"I've heard you're one of those smart ones," he said with a grin, leaning back. I rolled my eyes to myself. Well, he and I were never going to happen now.

"I guess…" I trailed, not knowing what to say, slouching a little.

"What are your next classes?" he asked, snatching my schedule out of my hands before I could say anything. I didn't ask for it back as he read it.

"Well, we have lunch together next period…oh, and Business/Accounting before you have AP physics… damn, you are smart. Almost as much as Koushiro," he stated, raising his eyebrows. I looked at him curiously.

"You're taking Business/Accounting?" I asked incredulously. He didn't seem the type. He chuckled and placed his arms behind his head.

"What, don't think I'm qualified for such a class?" he asked, looking at me with a smirk. I shook my head.

"No, it's not that! It's just, that class is an elective. I didn't think you'd be the kind of person to choose it as a class to take…willingly," I explained. He laughed and sighed.

"Actually, my parents forced me to take that class. Since I was already taking mechanics for fun, and I'm pretty serious about soccer after school, my parents wanted me to take some kind of 'productive' elective," he informed, giving me a warm smile.

I chuckled and looked at my shoes.

"Tai, get over here!" Mimi called from the middle of the gym. I looked up and bit my lip. That girl just didn't like me. Taichi sighed and got up.

"Look I'll talk to you later, Sora," he called before running off to Mimi, Koushiro, and the other two girls. I sighed and leaned back. That Taichi was really something.

I saw Mimi smiling at him, and I swear I saw her glare at me. Or maybe I was just paranoid. Soon I saw another blond walk up to the group, and he was…gorgeous. There were no other words to describe him. He had golden blond hair and blue eyes.

I saw Mimi waving at him, and he came up to her while kissing her on the lips. She contently wrapped her arms around his neck and then both pulled away. I sighed.

Of course _she _would end up with _him._ They both looked like something out of a movie, anyway.

It surprised me how much this group of friends intrigued me. It seemed that all of them were really close, practically inseparable, but didn't want to spend time with anyone else too much.

I watched Taichi closely as he flirted with some nearby girls, even though he was right by his group of friends. Well, now I know he flirts with lots of girls, and that Taichi flirting with me was nothing out of the ordinary.

The gym whistle blew and everyone gathered around as the three gym teachers spoke. I saw Taichi talking with the gorgeous blond, and his blue eyes turned to look at me. I quickly turned away and looked at some random person.

Wow, his eyes were stunning. For a second, I felt a little upset that he was with Mimi. But who was I kidding; I didn't even know the guy.

Gym went on, and everyone split into their own activities: Aerobics, Basketball, Soccer, and Power Walking.

I watched everyone do their own stuff for a while, and had fun watching Taichi play soccer and Koushiro attempting to play soccer.

Soon, everyone went inside their locker rooms to change, and I was allowed to leave the gym early so I could find my locker.

It was right near my homeroom, but pretty far from some of my other classes.

Sighing, I tuned the lock to the numbers of my combination and sighed. The bell rang and I quickly put my bag full of my new textbooks in my locker. I took out a plain notebook and pencil just in case, keeping the paper with the combination inside the notebook.

Freshman year at Tokyo High School, I opened my locker for the first time and then left the sheet of paper with my combination in the locker. And there was a big fuss of getting a janitor to open my locker, and I was never going to make that mistake again.

I also grabbed my packed lunch that my mom had given me last night and closed my locker door.

I walked to the cafeteria and awaited the next worst part of the day. Finding a table to sit at where I won't seem like a loser without friends, everyone's nightmare.

I stopped at the entrance and bit my lip. I didn't really make any friends except for Koushiro and Taichi, but they had their own group and I wasn't about to sit with Mimi.

I saw their whole group sitting at a long table. There was Taichi, Koushiro, Mimi, her blond haired boyfriend, Takeru, the two other girls, and another maroon-haired boy.

Yeah, I wasn't about to ask to sit with them. I looked around and saw everyone in their own, tight, cliques and felt unnerved. I decided to sit at the end of a table, by myself.

It couldn't be too bad, I guess. I took out my lunch and ate quietly, studying my blank notebook so I wouldn't look too odd. I sighed to myself, wanting to run out of here and go back to Tokyo. I'm a damn senior. I shouldn't have to go through this.

I decided to fix my ponytail for the heck of it, and then doodle a little in my notebook. I took a bite out of the sandwich my mom made and sighed.

I hope it doesn't stay like this for the rest of the year. That would be horrible. But I wasn't someone to cry about being alone. I mean, having your parents go through a nasty divorce and then leaving all your good friends and your hometown is harder than sitting at a lunch table all by yourself.

I felt tears come up anyway, and I tried to close my eyes so they wouldn't. I wasn't going to be a baby and cry. Sure, I was frustrated, but I didn't want to cry. Not here.

"Hey, you okay?"

I opened my eyes and looked up at the concerned face of Takeru. He seemed to have been throwing out some trash.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," I lied, looking at my hands. He sat down across from me and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm a freshman, so I know how it feels to have a first day at a new school. But I guess it sucks to have to go through it twice…freshman year and senior year," he explained with pity. I nodded and looked up.

"I'm sure you didn't have it this hard. You look like you have a good group of friends, some of which who were here before you," I told him. He laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. But, still, I feel bad that you're sitting here by yourself," he told me. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled softly.

"It's okay. I can't say I wasn't expecting this. Especially at this school…everyone sticks to their group and no one seems open to new people," I explained with a sigh. Takeru laughed and nodded again.

"Yeah, our school is like that. But you shouldn't worry. From what Yamato and Taichi have told me, all the guys think you're hot," he explained with a sheepish smile just to make me happy, I guess.

I wasn't used to _that_ kind of attention. Guys in my old school never were attracted to me, maybe because most of them have seen me grow up since elementary school.

"Who's Yamato?" I asked timidly. Takeru turned and pointed to the good-looking blond Mimi was sitting next too.

"He's my brother," Takeru explained with a smile, "and the girl with short hair is Hikari. She's Taichi's little sister. The other guy about my age is Daisuke, and the girl with glasses is Miyako. You know everyone else I suppose," he explained.

I looked at all of them, and soon realized that Hikari did have some of her brother's features. Taichi was laughing at something someone had said and started to get up to throw some garbage out. He walked past me and Takeru, and then started flirting with some girl who was also throwing stuff out.

Takeru rolled his eyes and sighed.

"There he goes again," he said to himself softly. I raised an eyebrow and Takeru sighed.

"Taichi's this school's number one flirt. He goes after so many girls, but can't seem to settle with one," Takeru clarified. A part of me felt angry because I was just another girl he was flirting with.

"Before my brother asked out Mimi, he wasn't sure if Taichi liked her, as well, because he would flirt around with her so much," he explained with a chuckle. I smiled and seemed interested in all of this.

"So, I guess you've all been friends for a long time," I stated. Takeru grinned and nodded.

"For the longest time…I've known Taichi and Hikari for a while because my brother and Taichi were best friends. Then in middle school, Mimi and Koushiro became good friends with Taichi and Yamato, while Miyako and Daisuke became good friends with me and Hikari in elementary school," he explained.

"Wow…" I trailed, nodding at his story. He laughed before continuing.

"This is going to sound corny, but we even call ourselves 'The Family' because that's kind what we are. It's our team name, I guess. But once Miyako and Koushiro started to date as well as Mimi and Yamato, our family had some 'incest' in our case," he said as a joke. I smiled at his attempt to make laugh, and it worked.

I poked at my sandwich and sighed again. Takeru tilted his head and grinned.

"I don't think I'm allowed to do this, but you should definitely sit with us tomorrow. I'm sure everyone would be thrilled," he explained with an even bigger grin.

I had to raise my eyebrows at this and bite my lip.

"I-I don't think everyone would want me to sit there," I explained, talking about Mimi of course, "It's okay. I can survive on my own."

"No! I really think you should. I think most of my group likes you anyway," he said while leaning forward. I chuckled.

"Exactly, only _most_ of your group likes me," I laughed. Before we knew it, the bell rang, and I gathered up my notebook and pencil, and then started to get up. Takeru sighed.

"You should still think about it. I'm sure everyone would love to have you there," he grinned again, "Well, I would, anyway. I'm sure Koushiro and Taichi wouldn't mind either."

"We'll see," and with that, I headed towards the door and to Business/Accounting. I quickly found my way to the classroom, and the teacher gave me a seat in the front row. I sighed and sat down, looking out the window.

Many students started shuffling in, and I watched as Taichi came in with some girl, and they both took a seat next to each other. God, I hated him, and I didn't know why.

The class went by rather slowly, probably because it was the second to last period of the day. I tapped my pencil on my notebook and tried to listen to what my teacher was saying, but sadly, he was boring.

I took a glance in Taichi's direction. He sat there, staring at his notebook, and trying to take notes. Poor guy, this was probably way too hard of a class for him.

Then he took me by surprise and looked in my direction, as well. He probably felt me staring. He winked and I quickly looked away. I scowled to myself and bit my lip. I always did something stupid in front of him.

"Mr. Yagami, how do you find the average rise and fall of stocks in the stock market over the past two years?" The teacher asked. Taichi quickly looked at her, stumbled a bit, and answered the question, to my surprise, correctly. He's not as clueless as he looks.

"Very good, Taichi," she praised and then went back to writing on the board. Taichi leaned back in his chair, placed his arms behind his head, and smirked at me. I raised my eyebrows and looked away. He was really something.

The period finally ended, and I quickly gathered my stuff and left the classroom, but Taichi still grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

I raised an eyebrow and glared slightly.

"I kind of have to go or I'll be late for my next class," I explained while pulling my hand away. He smirked again and cocked his head.

"You have five minutes, and the AP physics class is a few doors down from here. Koushiro and Yamato have that class," he stated with a grin. I bit the insides of my mouth and rolled my eyes.

"Well I still have to get there early to tell the teacher that I'm a new-"

"Why don't you want to talk to me?" he asked teasingly, giving his irresistible smirk. He leaned against a row of lockers and bobbed his eyebrows. I blushed slightly and held my notebook to my chest.

"It's not that, I just really have to get to class," I explained while looking at my shoes. He chuckled and started walking away. I gave him an incredulous look and he turned around to wink at me again.

"I'll see you later, Sora Takenouchi," he explained while clicking his tongue and walking towards his next class. I couldn't explain why I hated him, or even why I was_ attracted_ to him.

Grumbling, I quickly walked to my AP physics class, told my teacher I was new, and took a seat where she told me to. As people started filing in, I doodled in my notebook with anger. That Taichi was really _something_.

"Hey, Sora!"

I looked up to see Koushiro grinning and walking up to my desk.

"I'm glad we have this class together!" he beamed. He really was a happy guy. I smiled and nodded, pushing some of the bangs out of my face again. Yamato stood behind him, staring at my face.

"How was your first day?" Koushiro asked politely, still standing. Yamato took the seat right behind me.

"It was great," I answered with a smaller smile. Koushiro grinned, not sensing that I had just lied. The teacher came in and told everyone to settle down.

Koushiro went to the other side of the class and took a seat. I sighed and slouched a little in my chair. Words couldn't express how horrible this day was. I'd give anything to be back in Tokyo, with my real friends.

"You're a horrible liar," a deep voice announced from behind me. I sat up a little straighter noticing that it was Yamato. I turned around in my chair and raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" I asked his gorgeous face. He smirked, but not the kind of way Taichi did; this one was mysterious looking.

"You didn't have a good first day at all," he smiled slightly. I didn't answer and shrugged, not caring. He stared at me with his blue eyes again, "You fidget a lot when you lie."

I turned around in my chair and stared straight ahead. That was the weirdest feeling I've ever gotten. It's like he could read my mind, but in a less obvious way.

What was a girl like Mimi doing with a guy like Yamato? Those two were complete opposites in my opinion.

The period went on quite uneventfully until the teacher called my name.

"I know this is late, but would you mind introducing yourself?" she asked politely. I stuttered a little then stood up with a sigh. God, she was the only teacher that was making me do _this._

"Um-I'm Sora Takenouchi…I moved from Tokyo a few days ago. I-I live with my mom and I like tennis…and yeah. That's it," I said stupidly. I quickly tried to sit down and it caused me to trip a little and then fall into my chair. Great job, Sora.

I heard a few sniggers, and I could just feel Yamato's smirk. I looked at Koushiro who gave me a 'thumbs up' and grin. He was either the only nice person in this school, or the only crazy one: crazy for being friends with a freak like me.

The teacher smiled and thanked me as she went to sit back at her desk. A few pain-staking more minutes later, the final bell for the day rang, and I got up with a big sigh. Koushiro quickly ran to my desk and smiled.

"Ready to walk home?" he asked. I sighed and nodded. Yamato brushed pass me, saying a quick good-bye to Koushiro. I didn't like him very much either, but for Yamato, there was definitely more to him then there was to Taichi.

Koushiro walked me to my locker and helped me assemble my stuff. Then we walked to his locker where I saw his girlfriend waiting for him.

She smiled as he came up and Koushiro gave her a quick peck on the cheek as he started opening his locker. The girl looked at me and smiled brightly. She was just like Koushiro.

"You must be Sora! My name's Miyako," she explained, waving to me. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you," I replied. A few seconds later, Taichi's sister came up with the other boy.

"God, Koushiro, you're so slow," the boy with maroon hair explained. Koushiro scoffed and waved it off.

"I actually make sure I have all my books to do my homework, unlike you," he retorted. The boy rolled his eyes and mocked Koushiro. Taichi's sister hit him playfully. She then caught me looking at her and smiled softly.

"Sora, right?" she asked. Did they _all_ know who I was?

"Yeah," I said with a smile, again. Her smile grew and she walked next to me.

"I'm Hikari, but my friends call me Kari," she explained with an innocent smile, "and this is Daisuke."

She pointed to the boy behind her. Daisuke turned at the sound of his name and smiled when he noticed me. With a quick 'hey', he turned and started talking to Miyako again. Hikari rolled her eyes.

"Just ignore his horrible manners," she explained with a giggle. I chuckled awkwardly, and looked at the floor, slinging my backpack to my other shoulder.

Soon the whole lot of us started walking to the front door, but I was a foot behind, not really engaging in any conversation.

Daisuke and Miyako broke away, going in the opposite direction me, Koushiro, and Hikari were going.

Kari stopped and waited for me to catch up with them, so Koushiro did as well. They both smiled as we walked in a 'calm' silence. I felt awkward. I soon noticed that Taichi wasn't with us and looked over my shoulder to see if he was following behind.

"Where's Taichi?" I asked the both of them. Kari looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"He's on another date with some girl, so he's going over her house," she explained with disgust. Koushiro chuckled and shook his head. I looked at the ground. Okay, so I definitely didn't have a chance with Taichi. He didn't seem the type to settle with one girl.

"You can't really blame him, Kari. Girls throw themselves at him because he's captain," Koushiro told her. Kari scoffed and looked at me

"Taichi's captain of the soccer team, and I think that title goes to his head," she said with a smile. I gave a dry laugh and looked at the sky. Then another thing hit me.

"Why weren't you walking with us this morning?" I asked Hikari. She looked at her shoes.

"I was walking to school with Takeru," she explained. Koushiro looked at her and grinned.

"I _knew_ you were," he said while pointing an accusing finger. Hikari blushed and looked the other way.

"It's not that big of a deal," she explained. I walked in silence, smiling at their words every once in a while. Hikari was nothing like Taichi. She was so sweet, and Taichi was…not.

As we reached the crossroads, Hikari waved and walked the other way towards her house. As Koushiro and I walked up to our houses, we quickly said a goodbye as I walked into my house. I sighed and leaned against the door.

"Sora?" I heard my mother call.

"Yeah, it's me," I announced. I sighed and walked towards the stairs to my room. What a day.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! R&R! And sorry, the page breakers wouldn't work.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters.**

--------

For some depressing reason, I woke up with the biggest headache. I somehow pulled myself together and dragged my body to the bathroom.

After taking a nice warm shower and knowing that today couldn't be as worse as yesterday, I put on my hideously gross school uniform and trudged out of the bathroom.

Walking downstairs with my backpack strapped to my shoulder, I sighed with relief knowing that today was Friday. Somehow, I knew that would get me through the school day.

My mother wasn't in the kitchen, so I guessed that she was probably doing some laundry. I let out a big breath as I dropped by bag on the floor and walked over to the kitchen table. There was a plateful of pancakes and I rolled my eyes. I took a quick gulp of orange juice that was next to the plate, and walked to the refrigerator to get my bagged lunch.

My mother chose that second to walk in. She was carrying a bunch of clothes in her hand and frowned at the plate still full of pancakes.

"Aren't you hungry, Sora?" she asked me with a slight smile. I looked at the clock and shook my head.

"No, I was just about to leave, anyway," I replied as I picked up my bag and headed towards the door.

"But you still have a while! At least eat something," she called after me. For some reason, I just didn't feel like listening to her. I wasn't mad at _her_, but I was lashing all my feelings out on her anyway.

"I'm fine, mom," I yelled back before closing the front door behind me. I looked at my watch and sighed. I still had a good seven minutes until Koushiro would come out of his house.

I was deciding whether I should just walk to school now or wait for Koushiro. After some 'thoughtful' deliberating, I chose to walk to school. I'd rather not face Taichi when I didn't have to.

It was a long walk by myself but I liked it a lot more. As I entered the school, I noticed that everything was about the same as it was yesterday at this time.

I quickly went to my locker and opened it with a sigh. I pulled out my first period books and placed my other stuff inside.

I took a seat on the floor in front of my locker and pulled out my schedule. I started mapping out when I was going to go to my locker between classes to keep myself busy. God, I was a sad case.

I had my bangs pinned up at the top of my head and the rest of my hair was down. I thought it looked good today, but the more that I thought about it, who would care? This school was more than just depressing…it was one-sided.

"You sure like to keep to yourself, don't you?"

I looked up at the familiar voice and stared into Yamato's vibrant blue eyes. I sighed and looked back down at my paper.

"It's easier to be alone," I stated wryly, wrinkling my nose. He smiled and started opening the locker one down from mine. Great, his locker was near mine, too. I hated my luck at this school.

I tried concentrating on my stupid schedule sheet, but I could just _feel_ Yamato looking at me. It kind of made me feel uncomfortable. And then something even worse came over…

"I can't find Hikari anywhere! I bet she's with Takeru," Taichi said while walking over to Yamato. I let my hair shield me from them, but that didn't work very well. Taichi grinned when he saw me.

"Where were you this morning, Takenouchi?" he asked with his playful voice. My face flushed and I looked up with a slight smile.

"I got ready early, so I decided to get a head start," I stated with my pathetic voice. It gave up on me halfway through and cracked. Taichi rolled his eyes and stood in front of me.

"Why would you ever want to get to school early?" He asked with an adorable grin. I'm sure he got lots of girls that way…I _wasn't_ going to fall for it.

"I-I wanted to, just in case…" I trailed dumbly. Taichi chuckled and took a seat next to me. I think I was as red as a beet at this point. I could smell his spicy cologne it was slowly driving me crazy.

I then heard Yamato close his locker and start walking away. Taichi turned, as well, and scoffed.

"Where are you going?" he called to the blond. Yamato looked over his shoulder and waved it off. Taichi rolled his eyes and looked back to me.

"I seriously don't know why I'm friends with him," He mumbled under his breath with a joking smile. I returned a weak half-smile and looked back down at my schedule. Taichi's brow furrowed and he followed my eyes. He then quickly snatched the paper from my arms. I turned and glared.

"What are you doing?" I asked using my full voice. Taichi smirked and handed back the paper.

"That's better," he stated. I raised an eyebrow and he grinned.

"I can't get to know you if you're all shy in front of me," he cleared up. I glowered and looked at my schedule again.

"Why don't you _talk?_ I won't bite, if that's what you're scared of," He grinned, moving some of his hair out of his face. I reveled at how his eyes seemed to gleam. There was something about him that would always cheer me up, and I barely knew him.

"I talk just fine; I just like to keep to myself sometimes. What wrong with that?" I asked, mustering up the best smile I could. Taichi chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"You keep to yourself _too much_. I'll break that exterior of yours. You're not as cold as you try to come off," he said, winking at me again. I stared at him for a while and then looked at my hands and smirked. I guess I was just another game for him. Why didn't that surprise me?

A small and terribly awkward silence followed, and I could hear Taichi tapping his foot to keep himself entertained. I opened my mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. What was there to say?

Then he got up, to my dissatisfaction. He brushed himself off and looked down at me.

"Well I'm off. I got to put up a flyer on the school bulletin board for next week's soccer practice," he stated coolly. I followed his lead and got up.

"Do they have other sport information on there?" I asked him. He turned around and smiled. I liked it when he did that.

"Yeah, there is. Are you planning on joining anything?" he questioned, waiting for me to come to his side. When I did, we walked to the bulletin board together.

"I played tennis back at my old school. Maybe I'll talk to the tennis coach and see if I can join this team," I explained, completely aware of the fact that his elbow kept bumping into mine by accident. It made my stomach flip-flop. In my mind, I cursed at myself for being so incredibly pathetic.

"Tennis, huh? That's cool," he stated, smiling at a girl walking by, who, not surprisingly, smiled back in return. Then I really cursed at myself for liking _him_. I could not be anymore desperate then I already was.

"Good morning, Tai," a different girl called as we walked by her. She winked at him and I swear I threw up in my mouth a little. She looked like a complete Barbie doll. Taichi grinned and stopped walking which made _me_ stop walking because I was with him. I didn't know how to get to the bulletin board by myself.

"Good morning!" he exclaimed. I saw him brush his hand across her arm, and if no one was looking, I would have stuck my tongue out in disgust. She gave him a sultry smile and leaned up to whisper something in his ear, whipping her light blonde hair behind her shoulder.

I could just _see_ Taichi grinning and biting his lip so he wouldn't rip her clothes off right then and there. He was so hormonal, it was disgusting. Or maybe it was all in my mind. It probably was.

Well he was grinning, but I guess I imagined the other part. My idea of Taichi must have been very one-sided and I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that I could _probably_ fit into this school because of that.

When the girl pulled away and giggled; her clear hazel eyes fluttered towards me. She quirked a thin eyebrow and looked me over. I blushed and looked down at my ugly school shoes.

"I'm sorry, we haven't met. My name's Sayuri. And you are…?" she asked, placing a hand on her elbow. Taichi put an arm around her shoulders and I couldn't help but glower at that a little. _Just_ a little.

"Sora Takenouchi…" I answered meekly, shuffling my hideous uniform shoes. She raised both her eyebrows and brought them down quickly to dismiss me.

"We were headed to the bulletin board. She's a tennis player," Taichi clarified for Sayuri with a smile. I glared at him slightly for saying anything. He didn't have the right to tell anyone _anything_ about me.

"Well I'll be on my way now," I stated, starting to walk away from the happy couple. I purposely didn't say bye to Taichi, and purposely walked slowly to see if he would run to me and help me out.

"Wait, Sora! I'm coming with you," he called after me. That took a while. He gave _Sayuri_ a brief hug and then jogged towards me. I could feel Sayuri glaring at me and mentally bashing me in the head. I wanted to boast and yell 'Hah!'…but then I would have sounded like some freak.

"How were you going to get there?" he asked with a chuckle, walking at my pace, "You don't know where it is."

I blushed slightly for the umpteenth time that day and rolled my eyes.

"How hard is it to find a big bulletin board?" I countered, picking up my speed. He kept up easily but gave me a weird look. Shrugging it off, he led the rest of the way.

As we walked up to the board, my eyes shifted from flier to flier searching for the Girls' Tennis Team news. Taichi dug through his pocket till he found the folded, crumpled piece of paper. He unraveled it and looked around for an extra tack. He shrugged, took one holding up 'The Chess Club' flier, and stuck it to his own flier. I scowled.

"What if someone wanted to know about that club?" I asked him, picking up the fallen Chess Club flier and sticking it with another flier tack. Taichi laughed and waved it off.

"No one wants to join the Chess Club. I'm sure everyone's more interested in knowing the Soccer Team schedule, anyway," he stated cockily, placing his hands behind his head. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not," I mumbled. He heard me and looked at me with a weird expression. He scoffed and started walking away. Damn, I must have offended him. Great job, Sora.

"Wait! Can you tell me who the-" The bell rang, and I slouched a little. Taichi kept walking, obviously not hearing me. Sighing and hitting myself in the head with my notebook, I solemnly walked to my homeroom.

Takeru was already there when I entered and he grinned at me. He was a way too happy in the morning.

I returned the smile and went to my desk in front of the teacher. Students started shuffling in and I groaned as my headache slowly started coming back. I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes.

A loud slam of books made me jump and I looked to my right to see Mimi walking to her chair and sitting down, glaring at me slightly. Oh great.

I looked at my desk and minded my own business. Takeru scowled at Mimi, but Mimi glared back at him.

"Leave her alone, Mimi," he whispered to her, but I heard it. Mimi rolled her eyes and threw her eraser at him.

"Why don't you _mind_ your own _business_," she spat, tapping her pencil on her books. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. Okay, so maybe today could be even more worse than yesterday.

The bell signaling the start of homeroom rang and I slouched a little. Just five more minutes and I could waltz out of there.

"So are you sitting with us at lunch today?" Takeru asked me while running his fingers through his golden blond hair. I looked to my left to see that he'd moved to that desk. I shrugged.

"Maybe…" I replied, fidgeting with my fingers and looking towards the clock. I then noticed that Mimi was listening, looking at me through the corner of her eye.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Takeru grinned, leaning back in his chair. I shook my head and chuckled nervously.

"No, look, it's fine. I'll just sit where I was sitting yesterday," I explained, gathering up my books. I didn't want to get even more on Mimi's bad side. Takeru frowned and sighed.

"Okay…but my offer's still open," he said while bobbing his eyebrows, taunting me. I laughed and got up as the bell rang. I quickly walked out of the room after saying bye to Takeru and to Mimi, just to be polite. Mimi ignored me and followed Takeru.

I sighed and headed towards Calculus.

----------

Before I knew it, Language Arts Honors rolled around and I was happy that the day was half-way through. My mantra for the day: 'It's almost done. School's almost done'.

I took a seat in the assigned one the teacher gave me the day before. Yesterday I was late so I missed half the class, but I was excused, being new.

I sat there quietly, waiting for the bell to signal class to start, but when Yamato walked into the classroom, I nearly fell off my chair.

I didn't know he was in my Language Arts class! Great, just another distraction, except this wasn't a good one. Come to think of it, there was no such thing as a _good_ distraction at this school.

He looked at me for a second and then walked to his desk on the other side of the classroom. I tried not to look back at him, but the urge was phenomenal. God, I was _such_ a sad case.

When the bell finally rang, I calmed down and listened as my teacher started talking. He was giving us a lecture on our new lesson, and somehow he started talking about the class's recent test scores. Thank god I wasn't here for that, by the looks of it, everyone did poorly.

My mind drifted off and I suddenly started thinking about my father. I wondered how he was doing. Well he must have been doing _fine_ considering he had split up the family. I scowled to myself and started wobbling my pencil between fingers.

Why did I even care how my father was doing? It's not like he cared about me and my mom right now. There was seriously no point in worrying about him. Instead, I should be worrying on trying to get through school this year.

The pencil between my fingers suddenly slipped because I was wobbling it too hard. It flicked across the room and landed on the floor two desks away from mine. The teacher stopped teaching and looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

I blushed and bit my lip. He must have been deeply into his conversation and my flying pencil probably interrupted him. Damn, I have butter fingers like no other person on this planet.

A few sniggers came from the students and no one would come return my pencil to me, so I slowly got up and dragged myself to the damned pencil. The boy sitting in the desk next to it whistled quietly at me as I bent down to pick it up and I blushed. This could _not_ be happening.

I gave him a slight glare as I trudged back to my desk and slouched in my chair. The teacher gave me a scolding look and continued lecturing about tests and grades. This day was turning out to be worse than yesterday…like it was possible. I could feel Yamato smirking at me, or maybe I was paranoid.

The period flew by after that because I kept looking at the clock and when the bell rang, I grabbed my books and fled out of the class. I wanted to run to gym so I didn't have to talk to Yamato, and I reached my goal.

As I entered the gym, I sighed and looked around. It was the same as yesterday, with students goofing around.

----------

It turns out that the size of the clothes that the gym teacher gave me was too big. And I had to fold my shorts so they wouldn't fall down as I played the stupid gym games. I stood there like a loser, waiting for someone to come up and talk to me.

The 'family' stuck together in gym, and even Taichi didn't come up to me in the beginning. He was flirting around with some other girl anyway.

I looked at my fingernails just to keep myself busy and sighed when I noticed how chipped they were. I never really spent time trying to make them look nice. What was the point? I'd probably end up ruining them the next day, anyway.

The gym teachers blew their whistles and everyone huddled up around them. I stayed as far away from Mimi, Miyako, Hikari, Koushiro, Taichi, and Yamato as I could. Come to think of it, Koushiro didn't really say anything to me today either. Maybe he got annoyed with helping me so much yesterday. I started feeling bad for not thanking him properly for that.

"Okay, we're going to split into two activities today. You all have a choice of volleyball or dodge ball," the female gym instructor explained. I sighed. There was no way in hell that I was going to choose dodge ball. At least with volleyball, I had a chance of not really doing anything if the ball didn't come towards me. And it's safe to say that I won't get hurt playing volleyball, either.

All the students started chatting with their friends and their groups on what game they wanted to play. More than half the gym decided to play volleyball and they led us into another gym, the smaller one.

There the volleyball nets were already set up and I cringed at the putrid smell of sweat. Gym was definitely the worst period of the day. It turned out that 'the family' also decided to come play volleyball, and when I looked at them, it seemed that Mimi was the only one who noticed I was there.

She gave me a cold look and started whispering something to Miyako. Miyako turned to look at me, but quickly looked away when she saw me staring at them. God, I hated this school.

They split us up into two big groups. With luck, I was separate from 'the family' and in the opposite group. Their big group was at volleyball net one, mine was at net two. There they split us again and one part went on the other side of the net while the other part stayed on the side they were on.

When we started playing, I kind of avoided the ball as much as I could. I only hit it when it flew towards me and there was no other way to protect myself. I played a while longer with the group across from mine and then the whistle blew. Everyone rotated nets and I went with the flow.

I groaned as I noticed that the group my group was facing now was 'the family's'. Damn.

They all were laughing and goofing around, well the girls, anyway. Yamato stood near Mimi, not really paying attention to the game and smiling at her words. Taichi got into the game, and I had fun watching him dive for the ball and spike it.

As my group switched spots, I was moved closer to the net. Because of my 'luck', Mimi, Yamato, Miyako and Koushiro were in the front row on their side, as well. Mimi noticed that I was there and dismissed me. She looked away and started chatting with Yamato as I stood there like a fool again.

As Taichi served the ball from the back of his side, it came to my side and my team started playing. I tried to pay attention, but the looks 'the family' was giving me made me shake.

Out of no where, the people on my team were calling my name. When I looked up, not only was I surprised that these people knew my name, but the ball was coming straight towards me. I had to do something, so I jumped up and hit it down on the other side, spiking it.

All I heard was a scream, and Mimi clutching her nose. When I absorbed this information, I bit my lip in terror.

I just spiked the volleyball right into Mimi's face.

Yamato bent down to her and tried to soothe her as she moaned in pain. The gym teachers quickly came to her aid, and asked if she was alright. Mimi started overreacting.

"Alright?! No!" she screeched. I flushed, wanting to go help her, but I thought it would be best if I didn't say anything. She'd probably skin me alive.

Yamato helped her up and the gym teachers allowed him to take her to the nurse. The game went on but I could hear whispers all around me.

Today was _definitely_ worse than yesterday.

----------

I was seriously debating whether or not to go to lunch today. I could always call my mother and tell her that I wasn't feeling well…but I'd have to face Mimi sooner or later.

Sighing, I finally stepped into the lunch room, only to be met with the whole 'Family' turning around and staring. Damn, I should have called in sick. On the plus side, I noticed that Mimi and Yamato weren't there. Which wasn't really a 'plus side' since I was the reason they weren't here but whatever.

Takeru stood up and smiled.

"Sora, over here!" he called, motioning me over there. I stupidly turned and knew that I couldn't decline his offer now. That would be a little rude…what the heck? Mimi wasn't there so I was clear for now.

I walked over, smiled awkwardly, and stood there. They all stared at me for a while and then Taichi rolled his eyes.

"Well take a seat," he said with a grin and a chuckle. I blushed and sat down in the empty seat next to Hikari. She smiled and continued to eat her food. I put my brown lunch bag on the table and slowly took out its contents. Takeru propped his elbows on the table and looked at me, sitting across from Hikari.

"S-So…is Mimi alright?" I asked with concern, picking at my sandwich with nervousness. Koushiro smiled, waving his hand.

"Yeah, she just overreacted, that's all. Her nose isn't broken, just bruised a little," he explained with a smile. Miyako bit her lip and sighed softly, glancing at me then back at the table. Koushiro gave her a look. Obviously some of them were making an effort to like me while others could care less.

The rest of the time I listened to them talk and I ate my lunch quietly. They all chatted happily and every once in a while I'd subconsciously glance at Taichi and then at my food. As far as I knew, he didn't look at me once after he told me to 'sit'.

I got up silently to throw my garbage out and walked back slowly to make the time go by faster. When I got back to my seat, I tapped my foot softly, looking at the clock.

"So do you want to come, Sora?" Takeru asked. I looked at him and gave him a blank stare. I guess I wasn't paying attention. Wow, that was an understatement.

"Sorry, what?"

"You want to come to Daisuke's party on Sunday?" he asked again. Daisuke smiled and nodded, waiting for my answer. God, why wouldn't the bell ring? Honestly, I didn't want to go because I didn't know anyone. I'd rather stay home and call up my old friends to talk about how horrible my life had become.

"Um- I don't know…I-"

"Come on, Sor. It's a party! You know you don't want to miss it," Taichi stated leaning back and grinning. I couldn't resist staring and couldn't resist agreeing.

"S-Sure, I guess I'll come," I replied, biting my lip. I kind of liked the fact that he called me 'Sor'. Kind of.

"Great! Sunday at my house, I can't wait to see you there," Daisuke responded with a grin similar to Taichi's. The bell finally rang and I got up with a sigh. What had I gotten myself into?

"Hey, Sora, let's get a move on," Taichi stated from the end of the table. I looked up and smiled shyly. I forgot he was in my next class. I gathered up my stuff and we both walked together.

"Do you need a ride on Sunday?" he asked me with a quirky smile. I smacked myself mentally. I didn't even know where Daisuke lived.

"Actually, that would be great," I replied with a sigh. Taichi laughed and rolled his eyes.

"So is it just a party with all of you guys, or a big party?" I asked him, tucking some of my hair behind my ears. Taichi chuckled and smiled.

"Most parties are big parties. Actually in this school, once someone finds out you're having a party, they tell everyone they know and the whole school shows up," he explained switching his books to his other hand, where he held them at his side.

We walked into our Business/Accounting class and took our seats. The class went by surprisingly fast and I wasn't going to complain. Taichi left the classroom with the girl he usually sat next to and I felt something drop in my stomach. Why did he have to make me all giddy then ruin it?

I walked into my AP physics class and sat down quietly. I started thinking about the party and what I should wear now that I've stupidly agreed to go. Maybe I should just tell Koushiro to tell Daisuke that I can't make it Sunday because I have to help my mom unpack some more.

Koushiro chose that moment to walk in and accidentally stumbled on my extended foot.

"Oh, I'm sorry Koushiro! I didn't-" he chuckled and cut me off.

"It's alright, Sora," he grinned while walking to his desk. Yamato smirked and took his seat behind me.

"So first you bruise my girlfriend's nose and now you try to trip one of my best friends? Way to make a first impression," he explained while tapping his pencil. I turned and glared slightly, not liking his teasing tone.

"I told everyone I was sorry, and I'll tell Mimi. It was an accident," I huffed, turning around again to face the front of the classroom. He chuckled.

"I know it was an accident. You're just awfully clumsy," he taunted. I made a face and slouched in my seat. I didn't need to take this from him.

The class went on uneventfully but I did feel weird sitting in front of Yamato. I couldn't tell if he liked me or not, and for some reason I really wanted to know.

I immediately bit my lip and slapped myself mentally. He has a girlfriend… and could I be any more pathetic? This school was messing me up. I placed my hand on my forehead and forced myself to concentrate on the teacher squawking away.

"Could you stop moving?" I heard Yamato's voice whisper and I sat up straight, scrunching my face. He chuckled and started tapping his pencil softly behind me. The teacher turned to write more notes on the chalkboard and I could hear Yamato writing them down and then dropping his pencil on the table when he was done.

The teacher looked up at the clock just as I did, and smiled.

"Alright, class, on Monday we'll be doing another lab experiment so dress appropriately," She then looked at me and motioned for me to come up to her desk. I got up reluctantly and slowly so I didn't trip, and trudged over to her, tucking some hair behind my ear.

"Alright, Sora, since everyone already has a lab partner, I'm just going to assign you to a pair. Is that alright?" she asked politely. I smiled and nodded, shifting my weight to one foot. The rest of the class started chatting quietly and I was glad no one was paying attention.

Koushiro then quickly walked up to the desk, obviously listening to the conversation.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Akita, she can work with me and Yamato," Koushiro explained with a grin. I stumbled a little, but they didn't notice. I wouldn't mind working with Koushiro but Yamato was a different story.

"Is that fine with you, Sora?" Mrs. Akita asked with a smile, looking at Koushiro with pride. I took too long to answer but eventually gave a slight nod. Koushiro raised an eyebrow as the teacher beamed.

"It's settled then," she stated, noting it all down in her grade book. I smiled at Koushiro to reassure him that I wasn't _totally_ bummed about the current situation but he just nodded and walked over to Yamato. I followed behind him and stopped at my desk to grab my books.

"Yamato, Sora's going to be our new lab partner," Koushiro informed, holding his books at his side, "But I don't think she's that happy about it."

I turned to face them and shook my head.

"Go figure," Yamato answered with a smirk, eyeing me. I pouted and looked at Koushiro.

"I don't have a problem working with you, Koushiro, but some _other _people, I'm not sure about," I explained with a slight glare in Yamato's direction. He raised a blond eyebrow and smiled. Koushiro laughed and patted Yamato on the back.

"Ignore him, Sora. Yamato's just sarcastic," he explained with a grin. Yamato scoffed and got up quietly as the bell rang. He waved goodbye and walked away. I watched him leave and made a face. I didn't like sarcasm. Koushiro laughed.

"You'll get used to it sooner or later," he informed, walking out the door and waiting for me. I let out a breath and rolled my eyes.

"Even if I do get used to it, I won't like it."

We walked to my locker first, then Koushiro's, just as we did yesterday. Miyako came up to his locker, as well, and gave him a peck on the cheek. She didn't really acknowledge me and I was kind of expecting it.

In the next few minutes, Hikari and Daisuke made their way to Koushiro's locker and both greeted me with sincere smiles. I couldn't help but be relived at that notion, especially since Hikari was really close with Mimi.

"Hey, Miyako, can I borrow you're English textbook for tonight?" Daisuke asked the violet haired girl. She raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"No. Last time you borrowed my textbook, you almost lost it. I don't trust you," she stated simply, turning her head back to Koushiro who had just finished packing his backpack. Daisuke scowled, quickly snatching her bag full of books and running down the hallway. Miyako's eyes widened and then she glared, calling out for Daisuke and chasing him down the hallway frantically.

Hikari laughed and shook her head in amusement.

"Those two just never quit it," she explained to me with a gentle smile. I grinned and chuckled. It reminded me of the teasing friendship I had with one of my friends back in my old school.

"Good, I'm not late," a voiced said behind me. I turned and saw Taichi grinning at Koushiro, patting him on the back. Koushiro sneered and rolled his eyes as we all started walking down the hallway.

"So you don't have a date today, Taichi?" Koushiro jeered. Taichi snorted and brought his hands behind his head.

"Trust me, I could've had a date today, easily, if I _wanted_ to," he explained with a wink in my direction. I blushed slightly and looked at the ground. I saw Hikari elbow him under his ribs and he gave her a glare.

As we all made it outside the school, I sighed. This day was practically over and I had the weekend to relax and not worry about anything. I decided that I'd call Kei, my best friend from Tokyo, and explain everything to her. Explain how _exciting_ my life had become.

Then I remembered the party on Sunday and groaned to myself. First of all, why the hell did I agree to going? Second of all, why'd Daisuke plan a party on a _Sunday_?! Did Daisuke want everyone to walk into school dead the next day?

Before I knew it, Taichi and Hikari had to split off from me and Koushiro and head towards their house. Taichi gave me a goofy grin that made my stomach flop and started to speak.

"See you on Sunday," he winked and started to walk. Hikari rolled her eyes and waved goodbye as she followed her brother. Koushiro chuckled and held his bag as he looked at me sympathetically. I raised an eyebrow as we continued to walk towards our homes.

"Looks like Taichi's got you under his eyes," he explained with a chuckle. I bit my lip and played with a strand of my hair. Koushiro laughed and continued, "Look, Sora, I'm warning you ahead of time. Don't fall for Taichi's acts because you'll only end up broken-hearted in the end."

I laughed bitterly at that and looked at him.

"Somehow, I've known that since yesterday," I stated with a smile. Koushiro grinned and sighed.

"We all know Taichi's flirtatious, but sometimes he doesn't comprehend how many girls he ends up hurting. And trust me, Hikari's tried to talk to him, I've tried to talk to him, and even Yamato's tried, but we've all gotten the same response: 'Eh, don't worry about it, no one's getting hurt.'" He explained as we neared our houses. I absorbed this all in like a sponge and sighed. Even though I knew Taichi was like _that_, I couldn't help but be attracted to him. That depressed me slightly because it made me feel just as dimwitted as all those other girls Taichi went for.

"But anyway, how was you're second day of school?" Koushiro asked, changing the subject and grinning at me. I looked at him with scorn.

"Just peachy."


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Trust me though, I hate when stories are obvious or you know what couple it's going to end as so even if you think you KNOW what coupling this will be, I have a lot of twists up my sleeve. Again, this is all based on a real group in my school, 'the family', so some of this stuff is real. Please leave more reviews! I've been having a pretty crappy week anyway...

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon

* * *

It really kills me to be left unseen.

I mean, being the 'new girl', I should have _known_ that stuff like this would happen, but even though I've created a friendship with Koushiro and his friends- well a few of them, anyway- I still feel neglected.

Seriously, lying on my bed and staring at the ceiling while blasting some music through headphones jammed into my ears _really_ isn't how I would like to be spending my weekend. I finished all my homework yesterday, and wasted the rest of my day slouching on my couch and flipping through channels on the television in order to find a program that wouldn't bore me half to death.

Okay, so I know that I had that party at Daisuke's tonight, but honestly, how could I ever be excited for that? It's a party with people I don't know, people I'm not friends with, and people that could care less about me. Oh yeah, I can see how _tempting_ that can be. I seriously picked up the phone about twenty times the past day and a half, ready to call Koushiro, but only to notice that I didn't have his number. So then I got the brilliant idea to go next door and tell him, but I chickened out. Story of my life.

Now, lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling, and blasting my music through my headphones, I chuckled to myself. I knew I was pathetic and shy, but if I didn't break out of that habit, I'd always have to do stuff I didn't want to. I pulled the headphones out of my ears and sat up. I stared at my cell phone for a while and smiled.

Picking it up and dialing that number I knew by heart, I waited patiently for my childhood friend from Tokyo to answer. When Kei picked up, my whole body relaxed. I should have called her as soon as I could, but I was too busy worrying about my own life to even bother.

"Sora! God, I was waiting for your call for the past three days!" she nearly screamed. I chuckled and rested back down on my bed, staring at my ceiling once again. Had I _really_ been here for that long?! Three days?

"I'm sorry, Kei. I haven't even had time to breathe since I've been here," I lied slightly. I did have yesterday to call her but I was too busy watching boring crap on TV. She let out a whistle and I could just imagine her twirling a strand of her long, dark brown hair with a finger.

"Is it really _that_ bad?" she asked me with worry. I groaned and stared at the sky through my window.

"You have no idea…I'd do anything to be back in Tokyo," I sighed. Kei didn't say anything for a few seconds and then I could just _feel_ her smiling.

"Well, I'll make it a priority to come down to Odaiba and visit you as much as I can."

I grinned and laughed.

"I would love to see you driving for that long. You hate driving," I stated with a slanted smile. I heard her scoff from the other end and answer.

"Well, if it means that I get to see my best friend, then I will," she said with a giggle and then continued talking, "So how are you're classes? Did you make any friends? Come on, I want to know _everything_. Every little detail."

I sighed. That's Kei for you.

"My classes are alright, not too hard anyway, and I made a few friends," I stated lamely. Kei waited for me to say something more, and when I didn't, she cleared her throat.

"So nothing remotely interesting has happened? Come on, Sora!" she whined, and she knew I hated when she did. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I'm telling you, Kei, there's nothing interesting happening here. I'm at this new house doing nothing, and I've finished _all_ of my homework because I have nothing better to do. Not to mention that I can't seem to get out of this party that I've agreed to go to tonight because I have a mental problem-"

"Whoa! Okay, why would you want to get out of a party?! That's the best way to make friends and cure you're boredom. And besides, I know for a fact that you love parties, Sora Takenouchi," she cut off with a lot of sense. Too bad I was stubborn.

"Trust me, I'd rather be home sulking and staring at my floor than go to that party," I groaned. I could feel her rolling her hazel eyes.

"You're going."

"No, I'm not."

"You're _going_."

"No I'm _not._"

"_You're going_!"

"No, I'm- wait, why am I even fighting with you over this? There's nothing you can do about it all the way over in Tokyo," I chuckled, running my fingers through my hair. She snorted.

"I bet you couldn't get out of it even get out of it if you wanted to," she paused to laugh, "You're too shy and nice to refuse to go after you've accepted to."

She's right. She knew without me telling her, but that's the beauty of you're best friend. They know you more than you realize. I sighed and tried to explain why I was scared to go.

"Okay, first off Kei, I might have, accidentally, _unintentionally_ spiked a volleyball into the face of a girl that doesn't seem to like me very much. Her best friend is hosting the party, and my neighbor, Koushiro, is also good friends with her-"

"Oh, is he cute?" she interrupted. I rolled my eyes and continued, ignoring her comment. There's Kei for you.

"And then this boy, Taichi, is also very good friends with this girl, and he just makes me feel awkward, so I'd rather not be around-"

"So, is _he_ cute?" she asked once again. I sighed with frustration and ignored her comment, _once again_, even though I'm sure how I would answer that.

"So, I'd rather not be around him. And then there's his little sister, who's really sweet, but she's best friends with another girl named Miyako, and _Miyako_ is best friends with Mimi-"

"Wait, who's Mimi?" she broke off. At least that question was on topic…

"She's the girl I _accidentally_ hit in the face while playing volleyball. So Miyako is good friends with her, and she tries to avoid me, probably for the sake of Mimi, whose boyfriend, Yamato, loves to be sarcastic and annoying-"

"Is he cute?"

"Kei! Look I just can't go to this party. It's too awkward and I'm sure no one would miss me," I explained in one breath. She laughed and sighed.

"Sora, just apologize to that Mimi girl and have fun. I know you've always been the uptight one-"

"Hey!" I scoffed but she continued.

"But you're in a new school. At least _try _to make an effort to go. I'm sure the host would be pleased if you went, and maybe Mimi will forgive you. I don't see why you have such a problem," she urged. I could just feel her grinning on the other end.

After not answering and debating a little more in my mind, I sighed in defeat and sat up straight on my bed.

"Ugh, I guess you're right…I'll think about it."

"That's the Sora I know!" she cheered, laughing a little more on the other side. I smiled and shook my head. There's Kei for you.

"So how's everyone in Tokyo?" I asked, bringing my knees to my chest.

"We're all the same. Everyone misses you, Sora," she sulked which made me upset. We stayed on the line for a while longer, not saying anything, until she broke the silence.

"So you never told me if those guys were cute or not," she reminded with a laugh. I chuckled and shook my head. Nothing about her has changed, and I hope nothing about her ever does. I heard my mom calling my name from downstairs and I sighed. I covered the mouthpiece on my cell phone and yelled from my room, explaining that I was on the phone.

"Sorry about that," I apologized. Kei laughed, again.

"You still didn't answer my question, Takenouchi."

Then there was a knock on my door and I sighed, calling for my mother to come in. I was surprised to see Hikari at the door, instead, smiling meekly. I stared for a second with wide eyes and then got my voice back.

"Uh, sorry Kei, I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow," I stated quickly. Kei scolded me for not answering her dumb question and I hung up. I looked up at Hikari's light amber eyes and tried to hide my shock.

"H-Hey…" I managed to quack out. Damn, I bet this younger girl thought I was weird.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted you're call! You're mom told me to come up," she stated with an innocent smile. I returned one and motioned for her to come in. She did, closing the door behind her and walking towards me. I bit my lip and stood up.

"Um, so do you want anything to drink or…"

"No thank you, I'm fine," she smiled easily. Well at least _she _wasn't uncomfortable. I couldn't say the same for me.

"So…what brings you here?" I asked in a way _I _thought was rude but she wasn't fazed.

"Well, I know Taichi was going to give you a ride to the party later on, so I thought maybe you and I could get ready together. I'm sure it's not too fun to get ready for a party alone," she stated with a giggle. I gave her a slight smile but cursed in my head. I couldn't say no now…that would be extremely rude. I guess there was no choice but to go to that damned party.

"That's a g-great idea, actually," I stated with a fake grin. Hikari cheered and put her bags down near my night stand and looked at the clock on it.

"Well its 4:47 right now and Daisuke's party starts at 5:30, but Taichi won't be here till 6:00, anyway," she explained to me with a smile, sitting on my bed and giving me another one of her sweet grins. I raised an eyebrow and looked at her curiously.

"If the party starts at 5:30, why is Taichi coming at 6:00?"

"Well, no one arrives there on time; everyone arrives up to an hour late. And the party ends around 9:30 so it still gives us plenty of time," she stated wispily. I let out an 'oh' and stared at the ground. Well that was a stupid question to ask, wasn't it?

"So what are you going to wear?" she asked, swinging her legs slightly. I looked at her and blushed. Damn it, I wasn't deciding to go to the party even though I knew I was going to end up attending.

"Actually, I have no idea…" I trailed with a groan, leaning my head on my shoulder, letting my side bangs cover my eyes. Hikari let out a chuckle and patted me on the back.

"It's okay, Sora, we can choose something right now. Is that you're closet?" she asked me, pointing to the sliding, wooden door. I nodded and watched her walk over to my closet. She slid the door and smiled at the choices. Let's just say that Kei loved to shop and when we went to one of the malls in Tokyo, we'd leave with half the mall…well not literally.

"You have a lot of choices, Sora! I'm sure this will be no problem," she explained, sifting through some stuff. I bit my lip and stood up.

"Well I don't have any formal dresses or anything…"

"Oh, this party isn't formal. It's casual but, as Mimi would put it, it's 'how-you-would-dress-at-a-club' casual," she laughed, looking through my clothes again. I wrinkled my nose at that analogy. So, I liked partying, but not risqué partying. I liked the 'sweet 16' or 'house-party-with-good-friends' kind of stuff. Not the kind of partying that's open house and has tons of alcohol and _other_ things…

"Well, I'm wearing a brown peasant skirt and a white camisole…so," she continued to look through my clothes and bit her lip in determination. I walked up to her and watched. Usually Kei would come over and help me pick out something to wear when we had parties back in Tokyo, but I was clueless on what to wear to Daisuke's.

"Do you have a pair of flats?" Hikari asked. I turned my eyesight to her and gave her a wider smile.

"I have a _lot_ of flats…they're my favorite type of shoes," I told her with a slight blush. I didn't want her to think I was odd or anything. She grinned and took out a pair of my navy skinny jeans. They were the kind that wouldn't be skin tight all the way down to youe ankles, but become a little baggy, no flare, below you're knees.

"That would explain why you have a lot of skinny jeans," she laughed, looking at me with approval, "No one really wears them here, even though they're in style, just because everyone thinks they make they're legs look chunkier."

I raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Really? Well I play a lot of tennis so it keeps my legs in shape," I explained with a sheepish grin. She then turned back into my closet and looked through my tops. She grinned and stopped to pull out one of my white bubble tops off the rail. She brought the hanger with the top hanging on it to me.

"That would look so pretty!" she exclaimed. Well, it was one of my favorite tops. It was all white, with thin straps with ruching and crochet detailing right above the bust, on a strip of fabric. Then it would flow down, like a tunic, and end with a bubble hem right below my waist.

I nodded in agreement and looked at Hikari, once again.

"You don't think this will be too 'dressy'?" I asked. Kari shook her head and waved a little.

"Please, you'll look gorgeous and make all the girls even more jealous of you. Besides, some of the girls that come to these parties dress like strippers…you'll look classy," she explained, handing me the top. I made a face at some of her words and interrupted her slightly.

"Wait…people are jealous of me?" I asked in disbelief. No one was ever jealous of me back in Tokyo. I was just the 'Plain Jane'… there's nothing too special about me. Hikari raised her eyebrows and tilted her head.

"You didn't know? I thought that Takeru had told you. But, anyway, some girls are making rude remarks about you just because they're jealous. I mean who wouldn't be, you're pretty. Does everyone from Tokyo look like you?" she asked rhetorically with a giggle. I looked at her with incredulity.

"You know, they really have _nothing _to be jealous of…" I remarked. Even though this news was flattering, I'd rather have no one talk about me rather than make rude remarks. Is that why Mimi was acting the way she was towards me?

Kari laughed at my comment and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Trust me, they really _do_."

* * *

After spending an hour and a half with Hikari, I'd become good friends with her. I mean, I knew she was sweet, but she's really down-to-earth, as well. I got to hear lots of great stories about all her friends, meaning everyone in 'The Family', and Taichi…some that made me question why I found him attractive.

God, I really hated that _weasel_.

Hikari had told me that he's had so many girlfriends in his high school life that she couldn't even keep track. Some which were more pleasant than others. Hikari admitted that he dated 'bimbos', in her words, and just like Koushiro, advised me to stay away and not allow him to actually go out with me. I laughed at Hikari, when she told me that, and explained that it would _never_ happen, but who knows what could _actually_ happen.

I let the thoughts blow out of my mind as I examined myself in my full-length mirror, attached on my room door. I admit, I looked really good, but that's because I had some smoky eye shadow on my lids, a little mascara, a little foundation, and a little lip gloss. My white bubble camisole hung off my body pretty well, and my legs looked killer in those skinny jeans. They were one of the only things I was proud of. I wore a pair of white ballet flats and had a bright red, large beaded, bracelet on my left wrist. I also flat-ironed my hair, which Hikari helped me with, and it looked silkier than ever, I must admit.

Hikari had just finished changing in the bathroom upstairs and walked into my room with her bangs in a tiny clip to the side and the rest of her light brown hair down. Her brown peasant skirt would be something Kei would call "bohemian chic" and I smiled at the thought of my best friend. Hikari's white camisole clung to her body and I noticed how thin she was.

"You look cute," I stated with a smile and Hikari grinned, thanking me and when she turned to look at me, she just stood there, her mouth slightly open. The last time she saw me before we changed was when she was flat-ironing my hair and now she was looking at me as if I was someone different.

"Oh my _god_, Sora! You look amazing!" she squealed, coming up to me and just looking at everything. I blushed, again, and bit my lip. I wasn't used to getting compliments…at all. Considering that I had rarely gotten them before.

"I-It's nothing, really. Just a little make-up…thanks" I replied awkwardly. Hikari shook her head and grinned again.

"You really have no idea how gorgeous you are," she explained with amazement. I smiled uncomfortably and waved it off. Hikari pushed me jokingly and laughed as she went to pick up her bags and the little purse she was going to bring. I decided that the only thing I really needed was my keys and I could stick those in my pocket. I never liked purses or bags. They were too much responsibility and I didn't have a sense of responsibility. Suddenly, Hikari's cell phone started to ring and she answered it casually. I somehow knew it was Taichi by the deep voice I could hear from the phone. Hikari explained that we were ready and hung up.

"He'll be outside in two minutes," she told me while picking up her bags. We both made our way down the stairs and my mother smiled at the two of us. I had told her about the party after Hikari and I had picked out my clothes and let's just say that my mom wasn't thrilled with the idea of a party on Sunday night, and the fact that I had told her about it one hour beforehand. She let me go, just because Hikari was over and she didn't want to seem rude… that's how my mom was. She thought of what people thought of her before what she believed in.

"Are you leaving now?" she asked me with slight motherly concern. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, mom, I'll see you around 9:30," I told her. I saw her face twist slightly, not liking the idea of me staying out late, but she gave in. I guess she wanted me to make friends, as well. I mean, she did take me away from my hometown…but I'm _still_ not blaming it on her, don't worry.

"So, how are you two getting there?" she asked. I rolled my eyes at the 'third degree' questions. She wasn't trying to mask her disapproval at all. Hikari smiled.

"My brother's driving us, Mrs. Takenouchi. Don't worry, he has his license," she explained. I chuckled at that comment and looked at the younger girl. My mother bit the insides of her mouth and let out a forced 'mhmm'. Damn, I was going to hear and earful from her when I got back. Hikari's phone rang again, and she picked up, heading towards my front door. I was about to follow her until my mother called my name softly.

"Sora…don't do anything stupid," she ordered, giving me a stern look. I sighed, nodded my head, and waved goodbye. I walked out of my house, closing the door behind me. After making sure that my keys were in my pocket, I walked towards the navy-blue car. Hikari had just got in the back seat and I tried to make it look like I was checking my clothes so I wouldn't have to look Taichi in the eye till then.

Once I reached the back door of the car, I smiled at Taichi, who was in the front seat, from there, but he was texting a message to someone on his cell phone so he didn't notice. Hah, wow did I feel like a loser. I guess I didn't look as great as Hikari made it seem. I sat down, closed the door behind me, and buckled myself in. I bit my lip and looked out the window at my house. I could see my mom looking out the house window and I rolled my eyes.

"Tai, in order to start driving, you got to shift into drive," Hikari told him with a smirk. He rolled his brown eyes and turned to look at his little sister, giving her a glare. He then, finally, noticed that I was alive and gave me one of his famous smiles.

"She didn't annoy you half to death, did she?" he asked, talking about Hikari, and turning around to shift into drive and pull out of my small driveway. Hikari stuck out her tongue and I chuckled.

"No…not like how _you_ annoy me half to death," I explained with a grin. And even though I knew it was something I didn't want to say to hurt his feelings, it was the truth, and Hikari laughed at the comment, giving a proud 'hah' in Taichi's direction. Taichi raised his eyebrows from the rear-view mirror and then gave me a smirk.

"Well if I don't annoy you, you don't talk to me," he explained with another smirk. I blushed slightly and looked at my hands. Hikari scoffed at her brother's comment.

"That's because no one wants to talk to you, Taichi," she mocked. Now we were on the main road and Taichi cruised along nicely. He was a better driver than Kei, that's for sure.

"You know what, I'm not driving you two back home tonight. You both need to learn a lesson: Never be rude to your driver," he explained, stopping at a red light. Hikari laughed and I couldn't help but smile. I looked out the window again and tried to remember the surroundings so I could figure out how to get around this new place. Hikari and Taichi were having some conversation about their relatives visiting their house soon and I sat there like an idiot, trying to make it seem like I was in deep thought…but I was just a ball of nerves.

Before I knew it, we had pulled up into Daisuke's driveway. My eyes widened at the size of that house…who would have thought a kid like _Daisuke_ would have such an enormous home? I opened the door, got out of the car, and gaped at the house, once again. No wonder Daisuke had parties…with a house like his, who wouldn't?!

Hikari followed behind me and chuckled as she nudged me.

"Daisuke's parents own a huge noodle company," she explained heading towards the front door. I examined the bright windows and semi-loud music coming from inside. What had I gotten myself into? I _never_ went to parties like this in Tokyo. I'm a good girl.

I felt Taichi walk up to next to me and also nudge me from the side, something he and Hikari did a lot. I turned to look at him and made a face.

"Is it too late to go home?" I asked with a slight squeak. He laughed and I saw him look me over. That made me blush.

"Come on," he took my hand and practically dragged me over to the front door, "you've already gotten this far, might as well have some fun."

I watched him grin and open the door without knocking. I'm sure that wasn't very safe…leaving the door unlocked. That scared me even more. _Anyone_ could be at this party. If I had known that possible predators might be lurking around in there, I would have come in sweat pants and a sweat shirt.

Let's just say that in this case, it wouldn't kill me to be left unseen.

When Taichi let go of my hand, I started to feel cold and vulnerable. Damn it, I didn't really know anyone so who knew how exposed to danger I was. I looked around and saw a lot of people either dancing to the music or just talking with their friends. Suddenly, I felt a _lot_ of people staring at me…and I wasn't being paranoid. I stared at the floor and tucked some of my hair behind my ear. I was never going to get all dolled up for a party in Odaiba ever again.

Taichi was about to walk ahead but he then turned to look at me.

"So, are you just going to stand there by yourself or are you coming?" he asked with the sexiest smirk I had ever seen. I noticed that he was wearing a navy button down shirt with a white undershirt beneath it and his wild hair actually looked so attractive. Damn it…I had to remember what Koushiro and Hikari had told me.

I meekly followed behind him as he walked. When we found Daisuke, Taichi called for him and gave the younger boy a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"There aren't as many people as there usually are," Taichi stated, looking around rather eagerly. Daisuke chuckled and waved at me before answering Taichi.

"Yeah, well it _is_ a Sunday night, Tai. But I like it better when there aren't a lot of people here," he stated. I shook my head. There were _so_ many people here right now…how could any more even fit in the house?

Taichi then noticed another guy and grinned as he called out for him. The black-haired guy turned at the sound of his name and grinned at Taichi who made his way over to him. I noticed the black-haired guy hand Taichi a bottle of beer and I bit my lip and sighed. So Taichi was a drinker…great.

Daisuke laughed and that caught my attention.

"Parties are the only time Taichi ever drinks, trust me," he smiled, reading my thoughts. I rolled my eyes.

"Well he shouldn't be drinking at all."

Daisuke waved it off and then noticed some other people coming in and quickly ran towards them, leaving me alone…

I looked around nervously and my eyes widened when I saw Hikari flirting with Takeru in a corner and pulling him in for a kiss. I blushed and looked away trying to focus on something else and soon turned my head to see Mimi with a little strip on her nose…I suddenly felt guilty and decided if now would be a good time to apologize. She looked as if she was having fun, laughing about something with Miyako. I'm glad she hadn't noticed me.

Deciding not to look like a complete idiot, I was about to head for the door and wait outside until a hand grabbed mine and I turned around to see Koushiro grinning wildly.

"Where do you think you're going?! The party's barely begun!" he exclaimed, leading me to Mimi, Yamato (who I hadn't noticed until now), and Miyako. Mimi was trying hard not to look at me, but every few seconds I would catch her looking me over with a sour look.

There was an awkward silence…very awkward. Koushiro stood there grinning while the Mimi and Miyako tried to look away. I bit my lip nervously when I saw Yamato staring at me with the strangest look. Trying to break the horrible ice, I spoke first.

"Um- I'm sorry, Mimi, about you're…nose."

Mimi looked up and her jaw was slightly clenched. For some reason I knew she didn't like me even more now, but even with that band on her nose, she looked stunning. Her brown hair was loosely curled and she wore a casual, pink, cotton dress.

When Yamato nudged her rather obviously, she finally let out a sigh.

"It's alright…"

I nodded and looked at the floor. Mimi took this moment to take Yamato by the arm and drag him away towards the dancing group of kids. Miyako looked up and grinned at me sheepishly while Koushiro raised an eyebrow at Mimi and Yamato.

"Look, I'm really sorry about Mimi…she's just a little moody today," Miyako explained, pushing up her glasses. I looked up at the girl and smiled. If that was the case, then she was _always_ moody.

"I don't mind…" I trailed lamely, shrugging my shoulders. Miyako raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" she asked incredulously as if Mimi's goal was actually to get on my nerves. I nodded and that caused some of my bangs to cover my left eye. Koushiro gave Miyako a stern look and grinned at me.

"So, do you two want to dance?" he asked me and Miyako. Miyako piped up and I made a face. I hated dancing…

"No thanks…" I replied softly. Koushiro gave a pout and I laughed while shaking my head. He took Miyako's arm and smiled at me.

"Fine, but you better not leave the house," he stated with a grin before leading Miyako towards the big crowd of dancers. I sighed and looked around. I found a couch near the corner of the whole big room in which the party was taking place and made my way towards it. This was not fun…at all.

I sat down on the small couch and sighed, looking at everyone dancing. I noticed Mimi was there dancing with Miyako and Koushiro, but where had Yamato gone?

Then I noticed Taichi in another corner with Sayuri pressing him up against the wall, making out like no one was watching. My stomach fell slightly…I mean, I knew I wasn't supposed to like Taichi that way, and even though everyone was telling me not to, I couldn't help it. But I guess it's easy to fall hard for players like him.

Takeru and Hikari were no where to be seen…and I hoped they weren't doing anything stupid. Daisuke was mingling with everyone in the house and moving from one person to the next.

"Sora Takenouchi, right?"

I looked up at the call of my name and saw the same black-haired guy who was handing Taichi the bottle of beer standing over me. I tried to ignore him but he sat down next to me and spread his arms out on top of the couch, before taking a swig from his beer can. My face scrunched at the scent.

"Don't be shy, Sora Takenouchi, I don't bite," he smiled with a weird gleam in his eyes and I looked at him for a second to see how tipsy he looked. He then leaned towards me, his left hand caressing my thigh and I snapped my head to turn to his, glaring.

"Well, I don't bite…unless you want me to," he whispered huskily, dropping the beer can and placing his hands on my shoulders. I finally found my voice and grunted, trying to push him off of me.

"Stop it! Get off of me!"

He chuckled and bobbed his eyebrows.

"Come on, I know where a few rooms are," he smiled, leaning down. Before I even knew what I was doing, I kneed him between the legs and pushed him off of me. He yelped in pain and sprawled across the couch, cursing me off.

I quickly walked away, my face flushed and my eyes stinging with tears ready to pour out. A hand grabbed my arm and I turned around to see Yamato looking at me with his deep blue eyes. His face looked handsome in the dim light and my stomach clenched.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I pulled my arm away and glared.

"Do I _look_ okay?" I snapped, biting my lip and my chest heaving slightly. He took a step forward and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Look, I saw what happened-"

"Then why didn't _you_ do anything?!" I interrupted, glaring even more. That idiot could have really hurt me if I hadn't kneed him first. And if Yamato had seen everything, then why didn't he come and help me out.

He didn't reply and let me go. I quickly turned and headed towards the main door, opening it and slamming it behind me. No one heard over the music.

* * *

I sat on the steps in front of the door like a freak, watching as people entered and exited the house, staring at me like I was crazy. Well, it beat being in there and possibly getting raped. I chuckled wryly to myself. Why the hell did I come? Who cares if I didn't have friends in this school? I would survive without them because I had plenty back in Tokyo.

I suddenly regreted not bringing my cell phone. I could really use a good talk with Kei right now. She'd know what to say to cheer me up. I wiped at my cheeks, suddenly missing my old life.

"Now, why would you be sitting out here when Koushiro had told you to stay inside?"

My nose wrinkled when I noticed it was Taichi's voice. He was the _last_ person I wanted to see. He was friends with the ass that was all over me. He came down one step and sat next to me. He chuckled and leaned back on his arms.

"So you're going to ignore my now, is that right?" he smiled. I didn't reply, looking in the other direction. I could feel him sigh and look up into the sky. My throat tightened and I tried hard not to let my tears fall again. I think he noticed.

"Yamato told me what happened…" he trailed, glancing at me to see if I would change my expression. I sat up straighter and clenched my jaw.

"Look, Sora, Ryota just drank too much. He didn't know what he was doing," he explained. I turned and looked at him furiously, placing one of my hands between on us on the step.

"That's all you're going to tell me? Blame it on the alcohol and not on him?" I asked with a glare. He bit his lip and put his hand on top of mine, looking straight into my eyes.

"Well…all he saw was a gorgeous girl and acted on it," Taichi stated softly. I don't know what I was feeling…but I liked it.

"That doesn't justify the fact that he pinned me to the couch," I whispered, still gazing into his eyes. My mind kept replaying the moment he called me gorgeous. I kept thinking _'Don't fall for it, Sora, don't fall for him'_, but the way he was looking at me and the way he caressed my hand made me forget everything Koushiro and Hikari had told me.

"No, it doesn't, but Ryota's not the smartest guy you'll ever meet," he chuckled, leaning forward a little more.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"I was so scared…" I whispered. I felt his breath on my face and my stomach leaped. I barely knew Taichi…I've only known him for three days, but I _still_ wanted him to kiss me.

"I know," he replied just as softly, his lips a mere few inches away from mine. My eyes then snapped open when I thought of him making out with Sayuri moments before and I leaned away. He looked at me curiously and I couldn't help but scoff at the fact that I was just going to be _another_ girl for him to 'have fun' with. How dare he?! Trying to make a move on me right after he had finished with Sayuri!

"Maybe you should get back to the party," I spat icily, crossing my arms over my chest and looking straight ahead. Taichi sighed and leaned back, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't want to leave you out here alone…" he replied in a low voice. I turned and looked at him intriguingly. I'd never seen him act this way before. He looked as if he was actually being protective…protective of _me. _I shook my head. Even if his feelings were genuine, I couldn't let him do this to me. Koushiro and Hikari were right. He likes to go through girls, one by one, and I was _not _going to be one of them.

"I'm sure _Sayuri's_ waiting for you, Taichi. Don't waste you're time out here with me," I replied with sarcasm and I saw enlightenment reach his face. He chuckled slightly and rolled his eyes.

"She came up to me and started kissing _me_. And, well, I couldn't resist," he replied. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at his stupidity. So he knew why I wasn't going to let him get close to me but he _still_ gave a horrible explanation. God, he was so…_male._

When I didn't say anything he nudged me and got ready to stand up.

"Come on, Sor. We still have a good hour before I need to drop you off," he grinned. I looked up and shook my head.

"No, you go back. I don't want to."

He sighed and sat back down, putting an arm around my shoulders. I blushed, again.

"Look, I won't let anyone touch you this time, okay?"

I glared and took his arm off of me.

"How can you make sure of anything when you're drinking the whole time?" I asked and he gave me a slight glare, too. I hadn't expected that.

"Look, I don't get drunk or anything, alright? I know my limit," he retorted but I looked away, ready to let my tears come down again because I was so damn weak, "I wouldn't let anyone hurt you again, okay? You just got to stop making yourself seem lonely and susceptible to everyone because beautiful girls like you are what every guy's going to want to go after."

I looked at him and he was smirking in that indescribable way that made me want to just wrap my arms around him and-

"So, you coming?" he asked. I really didn't want to go back in. I think I had enough _excitement_ for one night…

"Would you mind taking me home?" I asked, standing up and wrapping my arms around myself. I think he noticed the exhaustion and frustration in my eyes so he sighed.

"Sure, come on," he smiled, holding onto my hand and leading me to his car. I sat in the front seat next to him as he drove. It was only a three minute drive, not far away at all. It was pretty quiet and I leaned my head on the window, closing my eyes. I couldn't take this anymore: first the divorce, then the move, and now the hard time I was having at this new school. Again, I was a damn _senior_; I should not have to deal with this crap.

"I meant what I said, Sora," Taichi spoke. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"What?" I asked, slightly confused. Taichi turned to look at me for a second and he smiled. My stomach fluttered.

"I wouldn't have let anyone touch you again," he grinned. I smiled and rolled my eyes. He pulled up into my driveway and I was about ready to walk out until he grabbed my hand and called my name.

I turned and looked at him with a blush. Damn, I just needed to get out of that car.

"Sayuri really doesn't mean anything to me," he explained with a wink. I scoffed and pulled my hand away.

"Then stop leading her on," I snapped, walking out of the car and closing the door behind me. As I started walking to my house, I heard Taichi bring down one of his windows.

"I can't help if girls throw themselves at me," he replied, smirking yet again. I turned and looked at him over my shoulder. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Don't think_ too _highly of your self, Yagami," I stated before he laughed and drove off. I sighed and opened the door to my house and I saw my mom sitting on the living room couch, waiting for me. She turned and stood up in her robe.

"You're home early," she stated curiously. I sighed at her overprotection.

"I became tired so I wanted to come home," I stated heading towards the stairs and walking towards my room.

"Wait, Sora, are you hungry?" she called. I shouted a 'no' before heading into my room and closing the door behind me. I sighed as I fell back on the bed and picked up my cell phone. I quickly dialed Kei's number and closed my eyes in relief when she picked up.

"God, Kei, I'm going to hurt you for forcing me to go to that party," I said as a joke but it came out differently. I heard Kei shuffle on the other end and then reply.

"Why, what happened?!"

I sighed.

"There's _so_ much I have to tell you…"


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: So sorry for the late update!! But school's over so hopefully, if I have enough time, I'll update a lot more! But here's a pretty long chapter to make up for it. Hope you like it and leave a review!

* * *

I'm proud to say that I woke up the next morning with no headache, no muscle pains, and a normal level of confidence. Maybe because it was the fact that people in Odaiba were actually _jealous_ of me, or maybe it was because I was shielding myself from all the insanity around me. Maybe it was both…I'm not really sure. But I'm most positive that talking with Kei last night after the party had helped me sleep soundly. Even though _she _had convinced me to go to Daisuke's party in the first place, she had also helped me recover from it.

I had told her about Taichi…and how we _almost_ kissed. She nearly squealed in joy and misinterpreted everything. She thought I was going out with him now…yeah right.

I brought myself over to the bathroom with the ugly green uniform grasped loosely in my hands, and sighed as the warm water caressed my skin when I entered the shower. After getting dressed and heading downstairs with my backpack, I smiled at the smell of food. I couldn't believe that I went to bed without eating dinner last night.

I entered the kitchen and greeted my mother, who was making some eggs over the stove. She glanced at me and smiled at me with a curious look on her face. Damn, I knew what was coming: The infamous mother/daughter 'talk'. I needed to get out of here as quick as I could. Too bad I was _starving_.

I sighed and took a seat at the small, round dining table and quickly dug into my eggs as my mom placed them on the table. She sat across from me and watched intently. I glanced at the clock as I ate and thanked God that I had to leave in five minutes.

"So…parties on a Sunday night? That's _new_," she started, folding her hands under chin as she watched me. This could _not_ get anymore uncomfortable.

"Yeah," I said bluntly, taking another spoonful of my eggs. She nodded her head and clicked her tongue.

"So, did you have fun?" she asked, pressing forward.

"Yes." I lied

"Did you make new friends?"

"Yup." Another lie.

"Did you meet any boys?" she asked while narrowing her eyes. I groaned a little.

"No, mom." Oh, I lied before. _Now_ it could not get any more awkward.

"Well…did you _drink_?"

"Mom!" I snapped, my face looking at her questioningly, "You know I wouldn't."

She sighed and got up, walking over to the sink to do the dishes, not wanting to look me in the eyes.

"I know, Sora, but I'm just worried, alright? We've just gotten here…I don't want you to ruin everything for yourself. Just stay the good kid that you are. Besides, this is supposed to be ournew start," she explained, moving some brown hair out of her eyes. I narrowed my eyes and got up.

"No, mom, this is _your_ new start," I retorted, picking up my bag and heading towards the door. How dare she make it sound as if _I_ was the one who had problems. I shut the door behind me and sighed, running my fingers through my hair. What a great way to start off the day.

"Sora? Are you okay?"

I looked up and saw Koushiro's concerned face staring at me. I shook my head and smiled.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just having a talk with my mom and it didn't go so well," I stated, walking past him and towards the sidewalk. He quickly caught up with me and grinned.

"Ah, I hate parental talks," he laughed, trying to cheer me up. I smiled, nodding. But he really had no idea how bad my 'parental talks' were. There was an awkward silence as we walked towards Taichi's home, and I noticed how my stomach churned. Damn it, did we _have_ to walk with him to school?

"So, are you alright, Sora? I mean, with everything that happened yesterday…with Ryota and all," he asked uncomfortably. I sighed and looked at the clear sky.

"I just really don't care anymore, Koushiro. Bad things happen, and sometimes the easiest way to deal with those things is to leave them in the past and move on," I explained, switching my backpack to my other shoulder. Too bad it's just so _hard_ to leave everything in the past and move on.

"Hmm," Koushiro thought of what I said and smiled, "I disagree, Sora. I believe the best way to deal with you're troubles is to fix them and _then _move on."

I looked at him and thought about it for a second.

"But…but what if the problem is too hard to fix?" I questioned, kicking a stone on the sidewalk. I thought of my broken family, my old life back in Tokyo, and my father. He shrugged as we approached Taichi's house.

"Well, you'd never know unless you try, right?"

I sighed, and then looked up to see Taichi and Hikari leaving their house. Taichi's face looked unusually stern and Hikari seemed annoyed.

"Come on, Taichi! I really like him, okay? I wasn't just fooling around," Hikari whined, walking quickly up to her brother and clinging to his arm, but Taichi scoffed and pulled away, continuing to walk towards Koushiro and me.

Koushiro opened his mouth to greet Taichi as he approached him but Taichi just walked past him and Koushiro gave him a puzzled look. As he walked past me, I felt like I was sweating, but, then again…my paranoia is out of this world.

He continued to walk along the sidewalk towards the school while Koushiro and I looked at him with confusion. Hikari huffed as Koushiro tried to catch up with him. Hikari and I walked together, following them.

"He's angry because he found me and Takeru kissing yesterday," she replied, rolling her eyes. I chuckled and looked at the younger girl.

"Well if you were _trying_ to keep it a secret, then you guys didn't do a great job. Even I saw you two going at it," I smirked, looking at her face turn a light shade of red.

"We didn't want to keep it a secret…actually he kissed me for the first time yesterday…" she explained. I smiled.

"And Taichi just overreacted?" I asked with curiosity. Hikari sighed with frustration and rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out of them.

"Well it was nearing the end of the party and he kind of saw us kissing _pretty_ intensely in the corner…apparently everyone was telling him that we were 'making out' and he wanted to see for himself, even though Yamato had told him not to, according to Takeru," she expanded while making a face, "He's so protective! I love Taichi, I really do, but I hate when he treats me like a baby."

I laughed and patted her on the back.

"He's just looking out for you and being a good brother, that's all," I tried to console her. Hikari rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You know what I said to him that got him really angry? I told him that I wasn't like _him_…that I wasn't going to hook up with a ton of guys in the same month. He refused to talk to me after that," she replied with a slight chuckle, "He's just so stubborn and can't acknowledge the fact that he hurts a lot of girls doing what he does. So why does he have to scold me?!"

I thought about it for a second and agreed with Hikari. She had done nothing wrong. And by what I've experienced, Takeru is a great guy. Taichi shouldn't be worrying about Hikari, but instead, he should be worrying about himself.

"Honestly, Hikari, I agree with you," I told her with a smile. She grinned and sighed.

"At least _someone _agrees with me!" she yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth and forwarding her words towards Taichi and Koushiro, obviously trying to annoy Taichi. Taichi turned around and gave both me and Hikari a cold look. For some reason, we both started to laugh uncontrollably.

As we entered the school, I quickly broke away from that part of 'the family' and headed towards my locker. I sighed as I passed the same boring classrooms and the same boring people. I then froze slightly in my spot when I saw Yamato at his locker, conversing happily with his girlfriend. I cringed to myself and walked to my locker, ignoring them. I wasn't about to let this morning become even worse.

I tried to quickly shove my backpack into that damned little compartment as quickly as I could but I guess my locker had _wanted_ me to suffer because it just wouldn't close when I tried to push it. I sighed with frustration and opened the door to my locker fully to stuff my backpack further in, and then closed it again. I carried the books for my first few periods and was ready to quickly walk to my homeroom. I groaned as I noticed that Taichi had also joined Mimi and Yamato.

Mimi was hitting Taichi in the arm, and when I heard Hikari's name, I knew Mimi was scolding him for being so harsh with her. Hikari must have already talked with Mimi about the whole situation and it made me a little upset. I had gotten pretty close with Hikari yesterday, and to know that she didn't even call me about this was a little depressing. But who was I kidding? I was the new girl and Mimi was actually one of Hikari's best friends.

"Feeling better today?"

I looked up into Yamato's clear blue eyes and stoic stare unexpectedly. He was leaning against his locker, standing next to his reprimanding girlfriend. I honestly didn't know why I found his eyes so mesmerizing…I had totally forgotten my aggravation with him.

"Yeah, a lot, actually…" I stated softly with a smile. Damn it…I knew I was horrible at holding grudges but _this_ was just pathetic. He returned the smile, surprisingly, and walked over to me. I stood there frozen, kind of wanting to run away.

"Look…I'm sorry– I was going to come help you, yesterday, but you had already kneed the guy by the time I had decided to walk towards you two," he stated with a slight chuckle. He looked really awkward and it made _me _feel awkward. I noticed that Yamato wasn't used to apologizing very often because of his posture. The least I could do was accept his efforts, right?

"It's alright…I mean I shouldn't have blown up on you like I had," I paused to chuckle, "It wasn't like you were the one all over me."

I slapped myself mentally. I could _not _have said anything worse than that. He raised his eyebrow and I saw a smile slowly form near the corner of his mouth.

"Why do you get so embarrassed all the time? Just relax," he chuckled again, genuinely. I bit my lip and shrugged my shoulders, shifting the books in my arms.

"I don't know…I don't _mean_ to, but…" I replied uncomfortably. He shook his head.

"No, it's…cute?" he questioned to himself with a slight grin. I blushed and it made him laugh. Watching Yamato Ishida laugh was the oddest, yet most wonderful thing I'd ever seen. You wouldn't expect to see such a conservative guy like him have fun…it was just weird. But that's stereotypical…because I was pretty conservative, too.

Mimi was done giving the, now, pouting Taichi a good earful about the whole 'Hikari and Takeru' situation. I saw her turn and give a frustrated look in Yamato's direction and I knew that _now _would be a good time to head towards homeroom. But when I saw her walk in the opposite direction, away from me and Yamato, I raised both my eyebrows.

Yamato followed my eyes and smirked.

"Does she really just hate me?" I asked naively. Yamato sighed and shook his head.

"I honestly don't know why she's acting the way she is towards you, but I know Mimi couldn't hate you," he explained with a smile, moving some blond hair out of his eyes while I rolled my eyes.

"You don't know that," I stated dryly, looking at my shoes. He paused for a second and I looked up, questioningly.

"Well, she's pretty incapable of hating anybody," he stated with a chuckle, again. He was giving me the strangest look. It seemed as if he wanted to say 'I honestly can't see why anyone could hate you'. He had to stop catching me off guard.

I then noticed that Taichi hadn't left with Mimi but was still in the same spot…now with _Sayuri_. Oh, so much for 'Sayuri means nothing to me'. She was giggling like a hyena and batting her lashes like she had something stuck in each eye. Okay, maybe I'm over-exaggerating but I _really_ did not like that girl.

Yamato followed my gaze, again, and scoffed playfully.

"God, don't tell me you're another one…" he stated, straightening the books that he was holding on his right side. I looked back at Yamato and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

He rolled his eyes at me and smirked.

"You _do _know how many girls Taichi goes after, don't you?" he asked me with a little tension in his voice. I sighed and gave Yamato a look.

"Look, I've gotten this speech from Koushiro and Hikari," I stated. He laughed to himself.

"Yeah, and we're all serious. Don't be like one of those stupid girls who actually believes that Taichi cares for her…because we don't want to see you get hurt by him. And I'm saying this as a friend of yours and of Taichi's," he stated, walking away, probably towards his homeroom. I stopped him before he walked any further. He quickly looked back.

"If you guys are Taichi's friends, then why are you all telling me all this?" I asked with curiosity. He smiled and turned more towards me.

"Because we all really like you."

I blushed and bit my lip as I looked at the floor. 'The Family' actually liked plain, boring _me_? I heard Yamato chuckle again and I looked up at him.

"By the way…it is cute," he stated softly, walking away. I sighed and walked towards my homeroom, as well. The bell finally rang and I knew I would have to hurry if I wanted to make it there early.

But the whole time that I walked to my homeroom, I couldn't shake the weird stare that Yamato had given me out of my mind…or the butterflies flapping in my stomach.

* * *

As I entered homeroom I noticed that the same seat that I had been sitting in these pass few days was still empty, so I quickly sat down before anyone could take it. I placed my books on the desk and leaned back into the chair. I looked over to my right and was surprised to see Takeru in homeroom early. He and Mimi were always running to make it here on time.

"You're here early," I stated lamely at the younger blonde, tucking some hair behind my ear. He looked over at me and grinned.

"Yeah…see I didn't want to run into Taichi this morning. I've been here for about a half hour, actually," he explained with a nervous chuckle. I couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"You actually think Taichi would hurt you?" I asked, turning in my seat so I was facing him. He gave me a droopy-eyed look and sighed.

"_Please_, I know he'd kill me if he had the chance…You don't understand, Sora, I'm scared for my life!" He exclaimed, sitting up straighter in his seat and running his hand through his hair nervously. I noticed that he and Yamato both did that a lot.

"He's not going to kill you, Teeks, I had a good talk with him this morning."

I looked towards the door and saw Mimi walk in with her usual grace and ruffle Takeru's hair as she spoke. She took a seat and grinned at the boy, but when she looked at me, her smile fell slightly and she sat straight in her seat. I bit my lip and looked at the floor.

"You know Taichi, Mimi. He's not going to listen to anyone! There's no way I'm getting out of this school alive today," he explained, grabbing onto his desk and hyperventilating a little. I smiled at the younger boy. He was so cute.

Mimi laughed and shook her head.

"Well, then, Yamato will protect you. He is your older brother, after all," she reminded, tapping a pencil on her desk while smiling. Takeru scoffed and looked at me and Mimi.

"Yamato would just laugh. He thinks I'm crazy to have touched Hikari in the first place! You know what he told me last night?" he asked us. Mimi and I actually looked at each other with furrowed brows. When Mimi noticed that we both had no idea what Takeru was talking about, she smiled at me and then looked back at the younger boy, shaking her head. Wow…that was the _first_ time Mimi Tachikawa had ever considered my presence. It made me feel a little better.

"He told me that I've brought this all on myself! That _I_ should have thought about the 'consequences' before making out with Hikari," he clarified, rubbing his forehead with one hand. Mimi bit her lip, trying to hold in her laughter, and rubbed his back.

"Well, he's right! You _know_ how protective Taichi is," she paused to chuckle at Takeru's wide eyes, "Don't worry, Takeru! As long as _I'm_ around, I won't let him touch you."

"Mimi! I can't believe you're taking Yamato's side!" he exclaimed, his eyes widening even more. This caused Mimi to laugh and me to chuckle.

"Well he _is_ my boyfriend, and even if he wasn't, I'd tell you the same thing, Takeru…wouldn't you?" she asked me. I looked at her surprisingly. Was she _really_ talking to me? I blinked a few times and smiled.

"Well…I don't know Taichi that well so I can't really say," I answered honestly. She nodded, considering my point. Takeru groaned and placed his head on the desk as the bell rang, initiating homeroom. Mr. Takano started to take attendance but everyone continued to talk.

"I guess I'll just avoid Taichi _and_ Hikari for today," Takeru stated bluntly. Mimi and I were quick to respond at the same time.

"Don't do that!"

"Yeah, Takeru, avoiding Hikari will only make _her_ feel bad," I stated, grabbing my books and holding them to my chest. Mimi nodded in agreement and gave me a small smile.

I think she's on a roll! That's three times, now, that she's acknowledged me kindly. I don't know what has changed her opinion of me, but I'm sure glad that it's changed.

Takeru looked up and sighed, also agreeing with me.

The bell rang, again, and everyone started to get up and exit to their classes. Takeru quickly got up, said a quick goodbye to the both of us, and left homeroom as fast as he could. He probably didn't want to run into Taichi.

I followed his example and also headed towards the door but Mimi's voice stopped me. I turned back to see her biting her lip and looking at me intently.

"I've never really _properly_ introduced myself," she explained with a strained chuckle, "I'm Mimi Tachikawa."

She brought her hand out so I could shake it and I raised my eyebrows surprisingly. Was this _really _happening? Was she _actually_ trying to be nice to me?

I shook her hand and smiled, telling her my name, even though she already knew it. With that, she smiled at me, again, and left the room. I stood there for a second, in slight shock, but quickly snapped out of it and walked to calculus.

* * *

This day has, so far, been pretty dull and uneventful. But I'm not complaining, really. I'd rather have everything be mind-numbingly boring than have to go through drama and all that _great_ stuff.

I walked to my locker and quickly opened it to change my books. I had gym next, and after Friday (bruising Mimi's nose with a volleyball), I'm not that excited about it.

"Hey, Sora, can I talk to you for a sec?"

I looked up at the sound of my name and froze in my spot when Ryota walked up to me, smiling and leaning against the lockers next to mine. I tried to ignore him and continued to grab the stuff I needed from my locker as I heard him sigh. Let's just say that I wasn't in the mood to talk to an _ass_ right now; especially the same ass that was all over me at Daisuke's party.

"Look, this will only take a few seconds…please?" he asked softly. I noticed that his voice was a lot clearer than it was on Sunday…and that was because he wasn't completely wasted. I looked into his green eyes and closed my locker. He smiled and continued.

"I'm really sorry I was a jerk yesterday. I don't act like that at all," he explained slowly. I hugged my books close to me and bit my lip. He smiled and took a step closer and I quickly got a little anxious again.

"You know how it is…when the alcohol pretty much takes control over you and you somehow manage to do something stupid," he continued with a small smile. I wanted to smack him right then and there because drinking in the first place _is_ completely stupid, so anything 'stupid' you do after you're drunk is _not_ stupid…it's a consequence.

"Actually, I _don't _know how it is," I stated, taking a small step back and giving him a slight glare. He raised his eyebrows and scratched his head full of black hair.

"Look, what I mean is—I-I never wanted to hurt you. I'm really sorry," he stated, giving me a sensuous smile…it kind of freaked me out.

"It's okay," I quickly spoke, walking towards the gym as fast as I could. He called my name again and I turned back, looking at him questioningly.

"Do you want to hang out sometime? I'm not that bad, really. I can prove it to you," he stated with a smile, walking up to me and placing his hands in his pockets. I stood there in shock for the millionth time that day. Back in Tokyo, I _never_ got asked out. I've never really been on a date! And, now, it's my third day of school and some guy wants to hang out with me…I didn't know what to say. I, actually, didn't like Ryota at all.

"I-I, um, that's okay. You don't have to prove anything to me," I rejected. He didn't give up though. I continued to walk to gym and he was right by my side.

"Well, let me take you out one day, anyway," he stated with a laugh. He was walking really close to me, and I'm not going to lie…it was _really_ uncomfortable. This guy just wouldn't take a hint. Did he really think after Sunday that I might even _consider_ him?

"It's really okay…" I replied, trying to smile as genuinely as I could. He sighed and bought his hand behind his head.

"Alright, then…I'll talk to you later," he responded, walking towards the boy's locker room where a group of guys were apparently waiting for him. They all asked him questions and looked in my direction. I saw him shake his head and walk into the locker room. Wow…I hope I never have to talk to him again.

I quickly walked into the girls' locker room and opened up my gym locker. I quickly changed into my gym uniform and headed back out into the gym. Hikari was waiting out there with Mimi and Miyako already and I was debating whether or not I should go hang out with them.

Before I could even make a decision, Hikari called my name and ran over to me.

"Sora," she whined, "You got to help me."

Mimi and Miyako slowly walked up to us and Mimi was shaking her head.

"Don't make her do it, Kari, Taichi's just being an idiot," Mimi explained while rolling her eyes. Miyako nodded and sighed. Hikari ignored their protests and continued talking.

"Taichi's not talking to any of us and he almost chased Takeru out of the school the period before this. He said he's not going to talk to anyone but _you_ and I really need you to tell him to cut this out and leave Takeru alone," Hikari explained, giving me a defeated look with pleading eyes. I didn't quite understand why Taichi wouldn't talk to anyone in 'The Family' but he was willing to talk to _me. _I looked at all three of them and let out a shaky breath.

"I-I don't know, Hikari-"

"Please, Sora, he's being really immature and I don't want him scare Takeru anymore. It's not fair to Takeru," she pressed. I looked at all their faces and Mimi was shaking her head, her eyes telling me not to do it.

"Sora, all you have to do is tell him to stop harassing Takeru, that's all!" Hikari explained, pleading some more. I sighed.

"Alright, I'll do it… but I don't know why he'll only talk to _me_," I grumbled the last part under my breath. Hikari let out a sigh of relief and hugged me. I quickly looked at Mimi and she sighed, turning to look over at Taichi, who was sitting at the bleachers, arms crossed and eyes closed. He was being really stubborn, wasn't he? Yamato was sitting right next to him, trying to talk to him and knock some sense into him but Taichi wasn't budging.

I started walking over to the two boys while sneaking a look back in Hikari's direction. She was biting her lip and talking with Miyako and Mimi. Koushiro had joined the group of three girls and was getting filled in on the current situation by Miyako.

As I walked up to Yamato and Taichi, I first noticed Yamato's frustrated expression.

"Taichi, I swear to _god_, if you don't start talking to me, right now, I'm going to kick your ass. And I have every right to punch you in the face after what you did to Takeru last period," he explained to him with annoyance but Taichi remained in his stoic position. Yamato then noticed I was there and sighed.

I stood there awkwardly and waited for Yamato to say something but he didn't. He just looked at me and then ran a few fingers through his blond hair. I decided to speak first.

"I can take it from here if you want…" I trailed. It was still really awkward to talk to him after this morning. I didn't want him around while I 'talked' to Taichi. I just didn't want to do something embarrassing and have him around.

Yamato looked at me for a few seconds and stood up.

"He's being a real jackass right now, so watch out," he warned as he walked away coolly. I saw Taichi open his eyes for a split second to glare and closed them again. Once Yamato was gone, I knew this was going to be _very_ awkward. I stood where I was, right next to Taichi's sitting body, and spoke.

"Um…you need to stop harassing Takeru because he's done nothing wrong. And neither has Hikari so just leave them alone, okay?" I explained as quickly as I could, fidgeting with my shirt. Taichi opened one eye to look at me and smiled.

"Make me."

I was thrown back by his response and looked at him with confusion.

"Um- w-what?"

"Make me." He reiterated, emphasizing each word. He opened both his eyes, stared at me with amusement, his signature smirk plastered onto his face. I glared at him slightly.

"This isn't funny, Taichi. Hikari's really upset and Takeru's scared out of his mind," I explained. Taichi motioned for me to sit down next to him and I reluctantly did. I then noticed how Hikari, Mimi, Miyako, Yamato, and Koushiro were staring at the two of us and it made me even more uncomfortable.

"See, you wouldn't be able to understand," he explained with a chuckle. I looked at him with furrowed brows and smiled.

"Try me," I stated, attempting to sound like him. He smirked and continued.

"I'm _so _protective of Hikari because she's my baby sister. Yamato doesn't have to worry about Takeru getting hurt because he's a _guy_," he explained, leaning back into the bleacher and looking at me with a smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Taichi, that's ridiculous-"

"Is it really? You know what happened to you yesterday, Sora? Well, I'm scared that could happen to Hikari," he explained while looking at the floor. I didn't like how he had to reference my dilemma from yesterday…but it did make sense.

"But this is _Takeru_. I don't think he could hurt anybody…and I've only known him for four days," I explained with a chuckle, "and you've known Takeru for years."

Taichi gave me a playful glare and chuckled.

"Well, he shouldn't have been _all over _Hikariyesterday at Daisuke's party. I just made him pay the consequences," he explained smugly, acting all proud. I raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"What exactly _did_ you do to him last period?"

Taichi took a second to glance it me and then grinned.

"Well, see, I saw him for the first time today, last period, and I was just trying to freak him out a little, you know, scare him. I walked up to him and said 'hi' but he looked at me with the widest eyes and started taking a few steps back. Of course, I followed him…and all I did was explain what would happen to him if he ever hurt Hikari. That's it," he explained nonchalantly. I narrowed my eyes, not buying it, but he just laughed at my expression.

"You're being really immature," I stated, getting up and starting to walk back to Hikari and everyone. He called my name and I turned around to look back at him.

"So…did you say yes to Ryota?" he asked me, bobbing his eyebrows. I blushed slightly and turned all the way around. Did he tell everyone that he was planning on asking me out?

"No, I-I didn't," I replied, tucking some of my hair behind my ear. Taichi chuckled and got up, walking over to me and placing his arm around his shoulders.

"Well I'd like to thank you, then" he stated, offering me a sexy grin. I blushed at the fact that we were so close to each other as we walked towards the rest of 'The Family'.

"Thank me for what?"

"Because you've rejected him, I've now made thirty bucks," he stated with an even wider grin, "Thanks a lot, Sor."

He ran towards Yamato and Koushiro to talk but they both started scolding him as soon as he opened his mouth.

I couldn't believe that _jerk_! He actually made a bet on whether or not I'd accept Ryota's date? What, did he think I wasn't brave enough to say 'yes' or something? Or maybe he thought that I was too shy to say yes...okay, I'm really being paranoid right now.

I noticed that Hikari quickly walked over to me and started questioning me but I wasn't paying much attention. I glanced at Taichi, again, and glared slightly. _Maybe_ I actually wanted Taichi to be jealous of the fact that Ryota asked me out. I mean, Taichi did almost kiss me yesterday, right? So that meant that he wants to be more than friends…right? Ugh, why couldn't he be jealous?! Really, is it _too_ much to ask?

"Sora? Hey, are you listening?"

I quickly looked into Hikari's eyes and shook my head.

"I'm sorry...what?" I asked, blushing slightly. I noticed Mimi, who was right next to Hikari, staring at me with an odd expression. Then she noticed that I was looking at Taichi and gave me a sly smile.

"What did he say? I mean, all of a sudden Taichi's in such a great mood and-"

"I didn't really say anything…I told him to leave Takeru alone and the next thing I knew we were just talking," I stated. Hikari raised her eyebrows while Miyako chuckled.

"Well, there's Taichi for you," Miyako stated, "Making a big scene and acting as if it were nothing."

"I told you. The only reason he did this was because he wanted to talk to Sora. He's just pulling Takeru's leg…I don't think he's that angry with him, at all. He might have been mad at first, but I think he's cooled off. He's just being the immature idiot that he's always been," Mimi stated quickly, moving some honey hair out of her face and walking over to Yamato. I watched her smack Taichi in the shoulder while she gave Yamato a quick peck on the lips.

"I can't believe him! God, he's so dumb," Hikari groaned. I remained silent for a while until I heard Miyako laugh.

"You know the only reason he wanted to talk to _only you_ was because he knew Ryota was going to ask you out. He was just trying to flatter you, Sora, don't fall for it," Miyako explained rolling her eyes at the older boy. I scoffed lightly. Did _everyone_ know Ryota was going to ask me out?!

"Please, what he did was _not_ flattering," I stated with a glare in his direction again. Hikari laughed at that comment.

"I'll be sure to tell him that you said that. You know, Ryota and Taichi aren't used to having people reject them," she stated with a smile. I raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't that hard…" I lied. It was actually really hard for me to say 'no' to Ryota cause I didn't want to hurt his feelings…even though that ass hurt mine yesterday.

"You amaze me," Miyako stated with a laugh and snort. That caused me to laugh and then, soon enough, Hikari. A few seconds later, the gym teachers blew their whistles and everyone organized into their sports.

* * *

Lunch rolled by rather quickly and since it was only my _second_ day eating with 'The Family', I decided to take my time at my locker and walk into the cafeteria a few minutes late. Everyone was already gathered at the lunch table and, by the looks of it, everything seemed pretty normal. Takeru was sitting right next to Taichi but he still looked pretty uncomfortable. Taichi was probably trying to freak him out. Hikari sat right next to Takeru, of course, and luckily, the spot next to her was empty.

I walked over to the table and I was welcomed rather nicely. It wasn't awkward at all. I sat down next to Hikari and was relieved by the fact that Taichi was sitting at the other end of the table and in the same row as me. That meant that I didn't have to see him at all. The only thing that was making me a little nervous was the fact that Mimi was sitting right across from me and I still wasn't sure how she felt about me.

"Hey, do you want to hang out at my house after school today? Miyako and Mimi will be there, too," Hikari asked me as I pulled my sandwich out of my bag. I looked at her uncertainly.

"I don't know…I mean, I already have a lot of homework," I stated. I didn't really want to go because I knew that Miyako, Mimi, and Hikari were all really good friends and I _hated_ being left out. Miyako looked at me and pouted.

"Come on, Sora! It'll be fun. We can do homework for a little while and then just hang out," she pressed. During all of gym, Miyako and I were talking. It was actually very easy to talk to Miyako and I had a lot of fun getting to know her.

I looked between Miyako and Hikari, not sure of what I wanted to do. Then I looked at Mimi, and when I saw her staring me straight in the eye, I was a little unnerved. Then she cracked a slight smile and took a bite from her apple.

"You should come for a little bit. I'm sure it's better than staying at home by yourself," she added with another smile. That left me in shock, yet again. I just didn't know why Mimi changed her attitude all of the sudden…but hey, I wasn't going to complain.

"Uh— alright I'll come by. I just have to let my mom know first so I'll drop by your house around…four thirty?" I asked, looking at Hikari. She beamed and answered me with an enthusiastic nod.

Yamato, who was sitting right next to Mimi, was picking at his food. I noticed that he was very quiet and didn't say anything…he actually looked a little upset. I was too shy to ask him what was wrong, especially since I didn't know him very well.

Mimi seemed to have noticed his mood, as well, and nudged at him from her seat. He glanced at her and smiled, but quickly looked back at his food.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked softly. Everyone else was in their own conversation and I, who had no one to talk to, just listened in on Mimi and Yamato. I tried to make it look like I was eating and thinking to myself.

"Nothing," he stated quickly, picking at his food even more. Mimi gave him a face and sighed, quickly getting up to throw her trash out. I watched her walk away and when I looked back at Yamato, he was staring right at me. It caught me off guard and it _kind of_ made me feel uncomfortable so I looked away, picking at my own food.

I heard Hikari groan and I turned to look at her.

"Guys, I forgot my math textbook in my locker…I'll be right back," she stated, getting up and taking her garbage with her. She then grabbed Takeru's collar and got him to stand up. He moaned when he dropped his sandwich and looked at Hikari.

"Come on," she ordered, pulling him along with her. Takeru grabbed his books and let himself be dragged off by Hikari. He didn't, however, forget to gulp at the glare Taichi was giving the two of them.

"I'm watching you, Hikari!" he yelled at the two. Hikari waved him off and the both of them walked out into the hallway. Taichi grumbled and tapped his fingers on the table.

"Calm down, Taichi, you're being unreasonable," Koushiro stated calmly, taking a sip of his drink. Taichi glared and scoffed at the red-haired boy.

"I am not being unreasonable! I think you _all_ need to get off my case," Taichi stated, grabbing his trash and throwing it out. Instead of coming back to 'The Family' table, he walked up to another table where all his soccer friends were sitting.

Koushiro sighed and looked at everyone that was left at the table.

"I really believe that he's bipolar, sometimes."

The whole table chuckled at the comment while Daisuke laughed out loud.

"Can I tell him that you said that?" Daisuke asked, grinning like a fool. Koushiro rolled his eyes and didn't answer the question.

Before I knew it, lunch was over so I quickly got up. Instinctively, I glanced in the direction Taichi was standing to see if he would come find me so we could walk to our next class together, like we did on Friday. Instead, he walked with his soccer buddies and was about to exit the cafeteria. I sighed and was also about to walk away, but when Taichi turned his head and looked in _my_ direction, I blushed. He cracked a smile and gave me wink before leaving the cafeteria and heading towards Business/Accounting.

God, he is so bipolar.

* * *

A/N: I don't want to offend any bipolar people! Sora's just really sarcastic in my story, haha. Please don't take it offensively! Leave a review!


End file.
